<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream On by Heller_a_good_time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321917">Dream On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller_a_good_time/pseuds/Heller_a_good_time'>Heller_a_good_time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Season/Series 15, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angry but kind of sad sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Case Fic, Castiel Likes it Rough (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Choking, Collared Dean Winchester, Collars, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dream Sex, Edgeplay, Fantasy Fulfillment, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Hallucination Castiel (Supernatural), Hallucinations, I can’t believe I published this on Christmas, Incubus Castiel (Supernatural), Kinks, Kinky Dean Winchester, Leashes, Light Angst, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Nipple Piercings, Panty Kink, Pierced Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Sub Dean Winchester, Succubi &amp; Incubi, The Empty (Supernatural), Tongue Piercings, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wet Dream, dean likes panties, porn with too many feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller_a_good_time/pseuds/Heller_a_good_time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas leaves the bunker for good following Jack's death, Dean finds himself slipping into a depressive episode that he can't seem to pull himself out of. No matter how many times he reminds himself that the angel he'd grown to love was the cause of his mother's untimely death, he can't stop missing him. He can't stop loving him. </p><p>So, when Sam finally has enough of Dean's moping around, he reaches out to Cas in order to make amends. And Dean doesn't realize the case that Sam suggested they work is all a trap until it's a little too late. He's ready to just pack up and go home without saying a word to his best friend. </p><p>But what happens when Dean falls victim to a succubus' spell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hostile Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is meant to take place in season 15 after Cas leaves. This is how Cas and Dean reunite and reconcile rather than in purgatory.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re fucking with me.” Dean stared incredulously at his little brother sitting across from him in the kitchen. He was minding his own business, sipping his morning coffee in his usual robe, when Sam came storming in, laptop resting on his forearm. He had a child-like wonder that sparkled behind his eyes as he took a seat. And then he proceeded to tell him one of the most insane things Dean had heard in awhile. In fact, his brain barely processed what he said, his voice stammered as he asked for clarification, “Obviously, I didn’t hear you correctly because I could’ve sworn you just said—“</p><p> </p><p>“People in Chesterfield, Missouri are claiming their spouses died from wet dreams.” Sam repeated to him, this time spinning the laptop around so his brother could read the article he’d found. And sure enough, the heading said exactly what he’d just told him twice now.</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffed, “That’s a new one.” He took another sip of coffee, enjoying the extra warmth it provided him. He raised an eyebrow at Sam as he placed the mug back on the table, “What makes you think this is our kind of thing though?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam scrolled further down on his computer screen, “Well, according to this, seven people have died so far, all of them relatively young, all of them married. 4 women, 3 men. Their spouses all have similar eye witness accounts of seeing the victims experience similar dreams for a few days leading up to their death. Apparently all of them caused the victim to be so loud, they woke up their spouses.” He reported as if he was talking about the weather.</p><p> </p><p>“Talk about a happy ending.” Dean snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Sam gave him a look before speaking again, “What do you think? Worth checking out?”</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged in response, “Sure. We’ve done more on less. Besides, I can’t say I’m not at least a little curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright we’ll leave in twenty.”</p><p> </p><p>It only took Dean about ten minutes to get dressed and pack his things. He spent the next ten minutes waiting inside the driver’s seat of the impala, which was parked in the garage. It was something he found himself doing more and more often lately. Because the bunker was pretty much empty and there wasn’t anyone to strike up a conversation with. Just Sam and Dean. No more Jack. No more Cas.</p><p> </p><p>Cas….</p><p> </p><p>He tried his hardest not to think about him the last few weeks but his name always found a way to flood his conscious. His words were still constantly ringing in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think it’s time for me to move on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>God</em>, Dean could still see the facial expression he made as he said it. He looked hurt—No, not hurt, <em>Destroyed. </em>The way his usual light, his spark, seemed to go out in his eyes as he said those words, ate away at him practically every second of everyday.</p><p> </p><p>It made him feel like a monster. He wanted to just forgive him, because if there was anything Cas deserved, it was forgiveness. But, every time he almost came close, he could practically hear another voice begging him not to.</p><p> </p><p><em>He killed her. He got her dead. He lied, </em>He lied, He lied.</p><p> </p><p>But as much as he couldn’t bring himself to forgive him. He also couldn’t bring himself to hate him either.</p><p> </p><p>He knew in the back of his mind that he could never hate Cas. Cas could never truly be dead to him. Because the ghost of him would never stop haunting him.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was so deep in thought he barely noticed the familiar squeaking of the impala door as Sam slid in next to him. He tossed his duffel bag into the back seat while he left his laptop resting on one knee, and a stack of old mythology books resting on the other. He was clearly gearing up to do research on the way there.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?” He asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Dean simply nodded and put the car in reverse.</p><p> </p><p>—————————————————</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet for most of the ride, Sam typed away on his keyboard and flipped through his books as Dean focused on driving.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until they were pulling into Chesterfield that Dean felt the need to break the comfortable silence with a, “Did you find anything else about what we’re walking into?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed before rapidly flipping back to a certain page he had in mind. Dean eventually heard the sounds of pages moving cease when he had found what he was looking for. Sam’s eyes scanned over the words again before looking over at his brother, “Well I’ve been trying to figure out what creature could be behind this and I’ve been digging into some pretty interesting lore. I mean, when in doubt, never rule out witches. I’ve found some spells that could probably be used to cause people to have intense dreams, not really sure if they would be explicitly sexual ones though.” He then pointed to a sentence he was staring at as if Dean could actually read it from where he was, “But my best guess would be some sort of Cupid thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean couldn’t help but doubt him, “Cupid? Yeah, right. What makes you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not, according to this, Cupids have the ability to control the arousal of those they strike with their arrows. My theory is some rogue Cupid out there is turning up the heat too high.” Sam explained.</p><p> </p><p>Dean snorted, “Rogue Cupid? You know the last time we tried tangling with those bitches, it ended up being something way worse. You really want to take that bet again?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shrugged, “I’ll keep looking but that’s my best guess for now. Maybe to be sure it’s not a Cupid thing, we should call Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean immediately shook his head and responded, “No way.” He laughed bitterly and side-eyed his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed again, this time out of frustration. They’d been trying to have this conversation for weeks but Dean never budged. He refused to talk about why he was gone. About what Dean said to him that made him leave.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why does that thing always seem to be you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And any suggestion of reaching out to him was met with immediate rejection. Sam knew that but it didn’t stop him from still trying, “Look, I know you and him are in the middle of a falling out—“</p><p> </p><p>“Understatement.” Dean added. His eyes stayed glued to the road.</p><p> </p><p>“But I think we might need him on this one. Besides, you can’t stay mad at him forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean bit the inside of his cheek, “Watch me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean—“</p><p> </p><p>“No, Sam. I’m done having this discussion.” He said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Sam decided to stop attempting to talk him into it. His hands slowly started inching toward his pocket before pulling out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>Dean immediately turned his head, almost like the phone was a shining beacon, “I see that. Put it away.” Sam ignored his words and his phone then lit up and his thumbs started moving against the glass. Dean let out a frustrated groan and extended his arm to him, “Hand it over, we’re not calling him.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam shook his head, “I’m not calling Cas, I’m...texting a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow, “A friend? Sam, all your ‘friends’ are currently sitting in this car right now. Who else could you possibly be texting?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...Rowena.” He seemed to blurt out the name on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Rowena? What do we need Rowena’s intel for?” Dean was now driving around the town aimlessly looking for the motel they’d agreed upon before going. Naturally, when Googling for places to stay, they picked the cheapest one. When Dean rounded the corner, he saw the motel and started pulling in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my second theory is a witch. Remember?” Sam defended.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because you better not be texting—“</p><p>Dean’s words failed him when he drove the car into the parking lot, and a familiar face was standing by the entrance. The very face Dean was determined to not come face-to-face with ever again.</p><p> </p><p>The face staring back at him through the windshield, had a more sad and nervous look to him than usual. His eyes looked heavy and full of regret, his lips were pursed. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his trenchcoat. He still wore the same getup. He still had the usual 5 o’clock shadow. He looked the same as the last time he’d seen him. When he was walking out on him.</p><p> </p><p>This time Dean fully looked over at his brother with a glare that could kill, “Fuck off.” He spit at him.</p><p> </p><p>His hand reached for the gear shift to put the car in reverse, but Sam beat him to it, placing his hand over the knob to prevent him from moving it, “Dean, wait. Okay, could you just try to talk to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“But I—“</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t want to. But this whole standoff you two have going is getting ridiculous. He’s your best friend. You’ll have to talk to him eventually.” Sam gave him his usual puppy-dog eyed look that he only used when he needed something from Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Dean simply said, his voice noticeably angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, he came all this way to make amends, why can’t you?” Sam pointed at Cas and they both watched Cas stand up a bit straighter. He knew they were looking at him now.</p><p> </p><p>Dean proceeded to glare at him through the windshield, “Because I don’t need to. I don’t have to accept his weak ass apology.”</p><p> </p><p>“You guys always fight but you always make up. How is this any different?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffed, “Because it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, please.” His brother pleaded, the desperation in his voice was evident, “For me. Just give him a half hour. A half hour, that’s all I’m asking. If after that time is up, you’re still dead set on never seeing him again, then I won’t push anymore. I’ll accept that whatever you two had is done and I won’t bring him up ever again, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be dead to us?” Dean looked over at his brother again.</p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed, “He’ll be dead to you. I’m not making any promises that I won’t ever see him or talk to him again. But I can promise it doesn’t ever need to involve you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you not aware of what he fucking did?” Dean hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“I am. And I’m also aware that he’s incredibly sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean held a deadly staring contest for almost a minute before Dean let out a dramatic huff of air. He then took his foot off the break and the car began inching forward before he started steering it toward a parking space, “Fine.” He grumbled, “A half hour.”</p><p> </p><p>They exited the Impala and approached Cas.</p><p>Sam wore a welcoming smile while Dean trailed a few inches behind him with his signature frown. He begrudgingly dragged his boots against the pavement like a child.</p><p> </p><p>Sam was then pulling Cas into a short hug, giving him a pat on the back as he did. Dean rolled his eyes at the sight of the small grin that washed over Cas’ face as it happened. When they pulled away, Sam admitted, “It’s good to see you, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>The angel nodded and nervously shifted the weight on his feet, “I was surprised to hear from you.”</p><p> </p><p>A part of Dean felt terrible by how sadly and sincerely he said those words. But another part of him wanted to convince himself he deserved it.</p><p> </p><p>Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, “Well we were more surprised to not hear from you. It’s been quite a few weeks.” He seemed as though he was trying not to address the real subject at hand. He was acting like the person he was speaking to had just been too busy to return his calls and not been taking a vacation away from them because he accidentally got their mother killed.</p><p> </p><p>Cas simply shifted his eyes from one brother to the other, who was scowling and diverting his gaze from him. He took a step toward him before speaking up again, “Hello, Dean.” His voice was gentle like he was trying not to scare him away.</p><p> </p><p>Dean finally looked at him for a split second. And in that split second all he could see was his sad face as he said he was <em>moving on</em>. He saw all the lies. All the deflections. Mary’s lifeless body.</p><p> </p><p>But still, what cut through all of that, was that he still saw Cas. He still saw kindness. Selflessness. His cute head tilt. His dorky inability to understand sarcasm. All the memories Dean had of him making him smile. All the good was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Precisely why he could never bring himself to ever hate him.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t stop Dean from shoving away the good and only focusing on the bad. He didn’t respond to Cas’ greeting, instead he walked past him, bumping his shoulder as he did, and headed inside the motel lobby to check in.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was already laying a credit card down on the front desk when Sam caught up to him, Cas standing awkwardly by the entrance, now looking forlornly in Dean’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>As the front desk lady typed on her computer looking for an available room, Sam forcefully snapped his fingers in Dean’s face, “Hey, look at me. What happened to thirty minutes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard enough.” Dean grumbled, not making eye contact with him like his brother had requested.</p><p> </p><p>Sam scoffed at him in disbelief at his impressive nonsense, “All he said was <em>hello</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Dean frowned. He was getting his credit card handed back to him as well as a room key. He didn’t wait for an invitation to leave, he started striding toward the door, once again bumping Cas’ shoulder on the way out.</p><p> </p><p>Sam continued to chase after him, trying to walk with him side-by-side as Dean’s eyes remained focused on the numbers on the outside of the motel doors. He spun the key around on his fingers and walked with a purposeful stride. He was clearly determined to find the room he had just rented. Cas joggedfar behind them in order to keep track of their wandering.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean—“</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t hear you, too busy looking.” He cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>Sam made similar attempts to talk to him, which were met with similar rejections.</p><p> </p><p>When they had walked to almost the very end of the motel, Dean came to a halt as his eyes landed on the desired room number.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t waste any time pressing his keycard to the lock, a bright green light flashed as he did, indicating he did indeed have the right room. He practically tumbled inside as the door swung open in a desperate effort to get away from Sam’s relentless hounding.</p><p> </p><p>When Dean saw the room he simply nodded and when Sam saw it moments later he narrowed his eyes in confusion, “Dean, what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes seemed to mainly focus on the bed. The only bed. It was a queen, which seemed like a substitute for two twins.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he was probably more freaked by the most important detail: it was in the shape of a heart.</p><p> </p><p>The sheets and corresponding blankets were bright red. The carpet below was a tasteless pink shade. The curtains and adjoining walls were black. One of the bedside tables featured a stereo, as well as an advertisement for pay-per-view erotica. A huge refrigerator, which was also pink, was more than likely fully stocked.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention, there was a tiny disco ball installed on the ceiling. Just in case they needed a reminder of how tacky it was.</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s eyes widened the more he looked around them, “Dean, what the hell?” He repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Dean then proceeded to shove the key card into his brother’s hands, “Well, I’m going home, have fun. Got the best room in the joint so you can continue kissing Cas’ ass in private.” He snarled.</p><p> </p><p>As Dean turned to storm out, Cas entered the room, blocking his escape. Cas tilted his head in confusion as his gaze also focused on the bed, “Well......this is festive.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean still made a stride toward the door and stopped right in front of Cas, coldly glaring at him, “Cas, let me through.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas was about to move aside when Sam piped up, pointing at him, “No, Cas. Stay.” The angel’s posture straightened slightly, trying to match Dean’s height as he pressed himself closer to the door. His icy blue eyes bared into his. Dean could clearly see desperation within them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I think it’s time for me to move on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean then broke their matching gaze by looking him up and down shamelessly before turning his head toward his now agitated brother behind him, “He’s not some attack dog you can just sick on me, Sammy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sicking anyone on anyone. You’re not going to bail. You’re going to work this case with us, wether you like it or not. But first, you and Cas are going to talk things out. And I’m not letting you out of this room until you two come to some sort of understanding.” Sam explained while folding his arms over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha.” Dean laughed sarcastically, “No, I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam groaned at his reluctance, “Dean, this is for your own good. All the moping around the bunker, not eating and running on nothing but crappy coffee, sitting in the impala alone all the time......” Dean fixated on Cas’ reaction to his words, feeling slightly bashful all of a sudden. Cas simply raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t say anything as Sam continued, “You’re miserable. Even if you won’t admit it. And I’ve just about had enough of not talking about the elephant in the room for weeks now. So here’s the fucking elephant. Talk to it. Before I go insane.” He pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Cas was confused by the metaphor, “When did you get an elephant?” He spoke to Dean directly, which was hard not to considering how close in proximity they were to one another.</p><p> </p><p>Dean just shook his head and didn’t answer his question. He gave Sam a resentful scowl, “Well then I guess you’re gonna need some padded walls, because I’m not doing this.” He finally pushed against Cas, trying to get him to budge.</p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, guess it’s time for plan B.” Sam did a single head nod to Cas and Cas seemed to immediately know what he meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They fucking planned this together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Plan B? Shove it up your—“ Two angelic fingers were then pressed to Dean’s forehead. He cut himself off as he crumbled to the floor, his eyes suddenly snapping shut. His body curled into a ball as loud snores could now be heard erupting from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Sam took a large step over his unconscious brother to get to the door, which Cas finally moved out of the way of. Sam patted him on the shoulder as he opened it, “I’ll go start investigating the vic’s spouses, when he wakes up, he’s all yours.” He slightly smirked. <br/><br/></p><p>And with that, Sam left.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First of many of Dean's dreams</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing Destiel smut on Christmas? Couldn't be me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean usually wasn't the dreaming type. More than likely, 4 hours of sleep a night didn't exactly give his body a whole lot of time to fall into REM. </p><p> </p><p>But his involuntary nap left him experiencing one of the most vivid dreams he'd ever had in his life. Maybe even the most. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It began with Dean walking though an abandoned building. It came with the whole creepy package: Pitch black lighting, cobwebs, discarded stretchers and wheelchairs, unidentifiable stains on the linoleum floors and walls, all of the glass from the windows and doors was punched out. From the looks of it, it was an old hospital. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was alone. Sam was nowhere to be found. He couldn't remember why he was here in the first place but he figured looking for Sam should be his first mission. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Sam!" He called his name into the void. His voice echoed greatly down the hallway as he inched his way forward. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He didn't receive a response. So he yelled again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No answer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He frantically pawed at his pockets searching for his phone. He checked the front. and then the back. and then his coat. Nothing. He didn't even have weapons on him, not even a knife. His heart rate started to rise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He kept walking through the hospital, uneasy about what he was going to inevitably find. But, after checking the entire floor he was on, he was positive it was monster-less. Not even ghosts, which was a surprising factor based on what state the hospital was in. This place practically screamed vengeful spirit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After checking all of the equally creepy upper floors and finding exactly zero sign of monster activity, he became confused as to why he was here in the first place. He couldn't remember. He knew it had to be for a case. Abandoned hospitals weren't exactly his favorite hang-out spot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As Dean walked down the creaky stairs, reaching the first floor again, he realized there was still one more floor that he hadn't checked yet. At the same moment as the realization came a loud high pitched noise coming from exactly the place he needed to go. The basement. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He cautiously made his way down, trying to prepare himself physically for surprise attacks despite the fact he had no weapons. The closer he got to the bottom of the stairs, the louder the noise got, however, it wasn't unpleasant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It started to sound less and less like noise and more and more like a voice. Singing. It rang through his ears, it rushed through his body and made him shiver. Yet, all at once it soothed his nerves. He found himself moving faster toward the landing of the stairwell. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When he did, he was faced with a giant room. All that remained was a concrete floor, wooden panel walls, and a single flickering light in the center, which illuminated a cloaked, slender figure. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Despite how warm and calm he felt, he by instinct tried to reach for his gun inside his holster that inevitably wasn't there. He felt his heart rate increase again but the song just grew louder and the comfort that spread through his core intensified. He felt safe in the presense of the mysterious creature. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He watched the creature's shoulders bounce, laughter could be heard overtop of the song it was singing to him. The creature then turned around. As it did, it transformed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gone was the cloak and shapeless body underneath it, instead, there was now a beautiful woman approaching him. She had long, straight black hair that cut off around the length of where her breasts stopped. Her skin was quite tan and radiant. Hey eyebrows were thin and dark. Her eyes were a stunning shade of green, similar to his own. Her lips were large, yet natural looking, and glossed. Dean suddenly felt his crotch twitch at that. He had a thing for lip gloss....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her body was fit and toned in all the right ways. Her arms, waist, and ankles were thin. While, her thighs, breasts, and ass were very much the opposite. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She walked slowly toward Dean, her song getting louder despite the fact that her lips weren't moving. The volume of it practically debilitated him. He didn't dare move from his spot, because he didn't want to. He wanted to stay. He wanted to keep staring at this beautiful, sexy woman. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was wearing clothes, but when Dean blinked again, she suddenly wasn't. He didn't even feel shameful when his eyes immediately darted to her chest. Her breasts were huge. The size that Dean knew he usually liked. His cock twitched again as the thought of stroking himself between her cleavage flooded his mind. Then, the thought of watching her tits bounce as he fucked her made his dick harden. His lips pulled upward into a small smile when he saw metal bars running through both of her nipples. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nipple piercings. Dean fucking loved nipple piercings. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His eyes wandered even farther south. He saw her shaved, smooth crotch. His mouth watered slightly, feeling the desire to taste her or run his fingers over her clit, or both. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The perfect woman was now close enough to place her hands on his chest. She stared right into his eyes and for a moment, Dean saw her pupils expand and her eyes went completely black. But within another split second, they were green again. The change in her eyes was enough to snap some sense into him. He knew what was touching him now, was the monster he was looking for. He once again told himself to reach for his nonexistent gun out of panic. But physically, his hands stayed glued to his sides. He still didn't have enough will to move. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The woman laughed again, she leaned into his ear as she ran her hands farther up his chest, "Surly you know you can't fight this." Her voice was lower, yet soft and gentle. Dean loved women with deeper voices, something about it was sexy to him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That was when it hit Dean that the creature had transformed itself into his ideal woman. The type of women he typically fantasized about. Everything about her physically was perfect. Too perfect. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He thought she had to be a siren. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"Guess again, baby." She purred. </em> <em>Clearly she possessed the ability to read his mind. Her hands trailed upward, over his chest, around his neck, to the back of his head. She pulled herself flush with him and the sudden pressure of his erection in his jeans pressing against her bare clit caused a moan to escape her lips. And God, it was the sexiest moan he'd ever heard in his life. He desperately wanted to cup her tits, pinch her pierced nipples, and try to kiss her, but he still couldn't move. The song was still blaring in his head. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her nails pressed into his head with force, causing a little bit of pain for Dean. She closed her eyes and she seemed to focus on something. Dean wasn't sure what was happening until he felt a tingling sensation run through him. A sensation that went straight to his dick, which was fully erect by now. His body vibrated with pleasure that was intense enough to elicit a groan from him. The feeling made him reminiscent of the pleasure he would experience when using the magic fingers beds in motels, but this felt a thousand times better. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The woman opened her green eyes once again, baring into his soul. She smiled and licked her lips at him, catching some of her lip gloss on her tongue. It suddenly made Dean jealous that she could taste it but he couldn't. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It's good. Cherry flavored. That is your favorite, right? Cherry?" She licked her lips again just to tease him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean knew she knew damn well it was his favorite. Once again, he tried to lean in and kiss her but he still remained frozen. It was starting to frustrate him. The creature must have known because she increased the vibrations on his dick to prevent him from complaining. This time, Dean let out both a gasp and a moan. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She moved her face closer, her lips an inch away from Dean's, her hands dug a bit harder into his head. She spoke to him with a matter-o-fact tone to her voice now, "Lots of potential here. You're much kinkier than I thought." Both of them moaned this time as she rubbed her clit against his crotch, the vibrations making everything more intense. This made Dean wish he wasn't still wearing clothes. She continued telling him things that Dean only knew deep down were true, which made him suddenly understand that the vibrations and the nails poking against his scalp weren't solely just to give him the greatest massage ever, it was her way of searching through his mind. More than just reading his thoughts, she was gaining access to his secret sexual fantasies, "Lots to choose from here, but there's one calling out to me even louder than all the others. Your deepest desire, it seems." </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Before Dean could ponder on what his deepest desire was, the woman kissed him. Dean moaned in satisfaction, finally tasting her cherry gloss. He kissed her back just as eager, he was grateful whatever spell had him in it's grasp allowed him to move his lips and cock his head to the side.</em> <em>Their lips moved together and the creature quickly licked it's way into his mouth. When both of their tongues pressed </em><em>themselves together, Dean felt something cold and metallic. She had a tongue piercing too, which Dean should've expected considering it was meant to be his ideal woman. Regardless Dean groaned in her mouth. Then, the vibrations increased again. By now, Dean was panting. He was almost embaressed how close he was getting so quickly. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The creature removed her hands from his head and placed them back on his chest, only this time she was touching his bare chest. By magic, Dean was naked. He now fully felt his dick pressed against his stomach, and also felt the creature's crotch flush with him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As they continued kissing, Dean suddenly felt the lips that were moving in sync with his change. He no longer tasted cherry gloss and the tongue in his mouth was no longer pierced. The lips that kissed him were now slightly smaller and more dry, but still soft and warm. The hands gripping him grew larger and their fingers felt calloused and long. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But, what truly left him shocked was the feeling of  another dick pressing against his stomach, and stubble brushing against his chin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean wanted to pull away but whatever was holding him in place didn't let him. A few seconds went by where Dean's lips halted and that indicated to whatever was kissing him now that he was uncomfortable. It pulled away and Dean's mouth hung open at what was standing in front of him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was Cas. Fucking Castiel. Angel of the fucking lord. Staring at him with lust in his eyes, slightly smirking as he bit his lip seductively. He was almost completely naked, the only things that remained on his body were the blue tie, which was loosely wrapped around his bare neck, and his trench coat. Even under the baggy piece of clothing, Dean could see his toned chest and stomach and a rather impressive looking erection. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean expected himself to be disgusted. Mortified. Angry, even. But he found himself only enduring more pleasure just at the sight of him. He found himself moaning again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas leaned in close to him, "I knew you'd appreciate this." The sound of his voice made him get incredibly close. It was the same gravely voice he'd become so familiar with, but whispering to him in such a flirty tone that it almost felt like a complete stranger.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean then watched Cas flick his wrist slightly and the vibrations got even faster and more intense. He couldn't take much more of it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean's mouth gawked open in ecstasy when Cas wrapped his large hand around his cock and wasted no time stroking him roughly. His moans got so loud the voice ringing in his ears was drowned out. All he could hear now was how almost embarrassingly loud he was and the wet noises that resulted from Cas's hand moving against him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean felt the pleasure ready to spill over in his core and when Cas leaned into his ear and muttered, "Come for me, Dean." it finally did. The spell holding him still instantly dispersed and he was allowed to feel the full effect his orgasm had on his body. The wave hit him so intensely his legs shook and he almost collapsed in pure bliss. He hunched over, his head resting on Cas' shoulder. White streaks shot across both of their stomachs as he came, as well as Dean letting out a pleasurable scream. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His chest heaved rapidly as he calmed down from what had been the best orgasm he'd had in years. His heartbeat eventually evened. And soon the song that had played in his head dissipated as well, his thoughts and will slowly started to return to him. He pulled away from the creature when he realized what had just happened to him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tiny Vodkas and Dead Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is mostly setting up the case and also Dean and Cas starting to reconcile.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyyy I love reading comments, feel free to leave me some :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean awoke in a sweaty heap on the motel bed, panting slightly. He shot up quickly into a sitting position as his dream that he’d just had played through his head again. His hands bunched up the red material that was draped over the mattress. He figured Cas must have lifted him onto the bed.</p><p> </p><p>That was when Cas felt the need to make his presence to him known. He sat in a chair in the corner of the room that was closest to the bed. His voice chimed in behind him, startling Dean, “Your lungs are rather powerful.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean rose to his feet in a panic. He didn’t know how to act normal after the wet dream he’d just experienced. It was one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had, and he was only sleeping. <em>Thinking of Cas naked, getting him off.</em></p><p> </p><p>He knew that his cock was fully erect in his jeans right now, he thought it was best to keep himself facing away from Cas so he wouldn’t see. The real Cas. The Cas that <em>actually wore fucking clothes.</em></p><p> </p><p>But then what Cas had just said caught up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Dean nervously asked as he tried to slow his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“Your lungs are rather powerful.” Cas repeated, in his usual blunt and monotone delivery. <em>Not soft and flirty, muttering in his ear.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dean started mentally cursing himself out. Cas had heard him. His dream was clearly intense enough to make him moan in his sleep. And apparently, according to Cas, he was quite loud.</p><p> </p><p>A blush found it’s way to Dean’s cheeks. He had no idea what to do now. So he just stood there, trying to think of gross, not arousing things to get rid of his boner.</p><p> </p><p>But his mind couldn’t stop thinking about naked dream Cas. <em>The way he confidently touched him, stroked his cock, made his body vibrate with the flick of his hand.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck, </em>Dean thought. This wasn’t helping.</p><p> </p><p>Normal, fully clothed Cas stood from his chair and started walking over to him. Dean nervously joined his hands together in front of his crotch trying to cover himself in the most socially acceptable way he knew how. Then again, he knew that Cas was incredibly inept when it came to human interaction. If he ran and grabbed a frilly pillow off the bed to cover himself, Cas probably wouldn’t even bat an eyelash. </p><p> </p><p>When Cas was finally in front of him, he noticed how flushed and sweaty Dean was. His eyes widened slightly and his head tilted, “Dean, are you alright?” Concern was laced in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-You heard me?” Dean ignored his question to respond to his previous remark because his brain was still trying to catch up, his senses felt like they were completely fried. Whatever this dream was, exhausted him.</p><p> </p><p>Cas nodded, “Yes, you were very loud. At one point you started yelling.” He told him like it was nothing. He kept a straight face as he delivered the news to him, as if it was normal to tell a friend about what they did during their wet dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Dean didn’t even know what to say. His brain was completely empty of responses. He ran a hand down his face, feeling how hot he was. He knew his entire complexion had to be the same shade as the heart shaped bed by now.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to wake you but you wouldn’t budge, which I find peculiar.” Cas squinted at him like he was studying him, trying to figure out what was wrong. Dean actually hoped, for his own sake, that he’d figure it out. He felt like something was wrong too.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the average quick, mildly arousing dream that he only remembered fragments of when he awoke, which was what all of his wet dreams previously had been like. This dream felt <em>fucking earth</em> <em>shatteringly good. </em>It was so pleasurable Dean was feeling disoriented from it, still experiencing some sort of post-orgasmic haze. And he remembered <em>every</em> <em>single damn second of it.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I tried everything and nothing woke you. And you were asleep for two hours, which is even more peculiar because angel grace usually doesn’t have the power to keep someone asleep for more than thirty minutes—especially mine.” Cas admitted, his eyes then diverted to the ugly pink carpet.</p><p> </p><p>So, Dean was right. Something about this was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>By now, Dean’s breathing was more steady. He stared at the angel in disbelief at everything that was going on. He knew his thoughts were starting to return to him because he started to feel his anger rise to the surface. The anger he had maintained when he first arrived. He no longer cared how good naked dream Cas had made him feel. Because normal, fully clothed Cas was the one standing in front of him, and this version of him had caused him pain.</p><p> </p><p>Dean finally felt his boner disappear, he removed his hands from his crotch and folded his arms over his chest, “Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t have put me under in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas sighed in response, “Dean, I—“</p><p> </p><p>Dean shook his head and cut him off, “No, I don’t want an explanation. For anything. Not from you.” His words came out harsher than he felt. They felt like venom rolling off his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Cas’ face sulked and didn’t try to reply. His look of sadness and guilt returned in a flash and it made Dean feel worse than he expected. Regardless of what Cas did, Dean hated when he upset him. Yet, he always found himself doing it anyway. Because that was the only thing he knew how to do: hurt the people he cared about.</p><p> </p><p>Dean huffed and started storming toward the door, still looking at Cas, “Whatever. I’m out of here.” He grabbed the handle and angrily pulled on it. He was surprised to see that Cas didn’t protest him escaping.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the impala in the parking lot, it was still the afternoon despite how long Dean had slept for. He then stormed out of the room toward the car.</p><p> </p><p>Until suddenly he was walking back into the motel, coming out of the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>He tried again. He walked out through the front door and once again, the sight of the parking lot in front of him was immediately replaced with the ugly black walls of the motel room. This time, he came from the closet.</p><p> </p><p>Dean paused during his third attempt when Cas sighed, “Enochian spell.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean turned on his heels in surprise and anger to narrow his eyes at the angel, “You’re shitting me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas strolled over toward the heart shaped bed and sat down on the edge of the point. He folded his hands together in his lap and looked up at Dean, “I am not <em>shitting </em>you.” He seemed mildly confused by his bizarre expression but still understood what Dean had meant.</p><p> </p><p>Dean clenched his hands into fists and seethed, “Cas let me out of this fucking room, right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas simply said, “No.” He didn’t even look mad, probably because he knew he’d won. Unless Dean was going to teach himself Enochian in the space of an afternoon, he wasn’t leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffed, “No?”</p><p> </p><p>Cas focused his eyes on the carpet again, “I understand how angry you must feel. I don’t blame you—“</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, I am not having this conversation.” He snarled. He made a beeline toward the mini fridge. He swung open the door with more force than necessary. His suspicions were correct in that it was stocked with alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>As he sifted through the bottles, Cas curiously stared at him and became concerned with something else, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I’m a prisoner here doesn’t mean I have to be a sober one.” He grumbled. He grabbed a couple of tiny vodkas before slamming the door shut. The entire fridge rattled and shook as he stepped away from it. He assumed physically taking his anger out on an inanimate object was probably better than taking it out on Cas. He looked around him for a place to sit. He wanted to lay on the bed, but Cas already occupied the space and the last thing he wanted was to be near him. Mostly, because he was furious. But also partly because every time he locked eyes with him now, he couldn’t help but recall his erotic dream and how good it was.</p><p> </p><p>If he got within close enough proximity of Cas, he didn’t know if he was going to punch him or kiss him. Or both.</p><p> </p><p>He settled for the chair that Cas had been sitting in a few minutes prior. He dragged it from the corner of the room to near the bathroom, as far away as possible from the angel as he could get in the confined space. When he finally sat down with his handful of tiny bottles, he saw Cas roll his eyes at him from the corner of his vision. He decided he didn’t care and popped open the first bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“I would give anything for it to not be like this. I don’t want you to feel imprisoned by my company.” Cas quietly confessed. He seemed to know exactly what to say to cut through Dean’s anger. By saying things that broke his heart to hear.</p><p> </p><p>What hurt him the most is that Cas more than likely really believed what he said; he thought his presence was burdening to Dean. But Dean could never feel that way about him. If anything, having him around comforted him in ways that even Sam couldn’t accomplish most of the time. Despite the tumultuous history of their friendship, after everything, Cas still brought him an ounce of security. He wished he didn’t, so everything he was dealing with would be simpler. He just wanted to hate him so he could move on.</p><p> </p><p>But he felt exactly the opposite way about him. So he had to keep having these internal battles.</p><p> </p><p>Dean felt himself on the edge of forgiveness, just to wipe the despair off of Cas’ face. So, he became determined to shut him up before he did it, “I’d prefer to get drunk and pass out again in peace if you don’t mind.” He gave him a fake smile before downing the first bottle. It burned on the way down and tasted exactly the way cheap motel vodka should.</p><p> </p><p>“I advise against that. Passing out, at least.” Cas kept his voice quiet and gentle. Suddenly, Cas, angel of the lord, a being who’d been around for centuries, sounded small. Like he was afraid anything he said would set Dean off.</p><p> </p><p>And, well, he wasn’t wrong. Dean was practically looking for a fight. Because screaming at each other was easier than talking things out. But Cas wasn’t giving him the satisfaction, he didn’t even dare to raise his voice at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah? And why not?” Dean challenged him while opening the second vodka.</p><p> </p><p>“Well.......” He pursed his lips and seemed like he didn’t know how to explain his thoughts to him. He tried anyway, “It’s evident that whatever is plaguing this town, is now affecting you, as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean had completely forgotten the case that had brought them to the shitty motel room in the first place. All of the victims had died from wet dreams, or at least, that’s what the headline they had read claimed. Cas had to be right, there was no way it was a coincidence that Dean just happened to have the best dream sex of his life the very moment he rolled into a town full of people experiencing the same thing. This, however, didn’t prevent Dean from drinking a second bottle of vodka.</p><p> </p><p>Cas sighed again as he watched him do it, “Dean, it would be wise to talk about our problems. Preferably sober.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure that’s exactly what you want. That’s why you and Sam cooked up this whole plan, right? So we’d kiss and make up? So you can stop feeling so guilty?” Dean dryly laughed, “Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not. Sam said—“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a shit what Sam said. He likes to convince himself of things that aren’t real. He <em>wants </em>everything to go back to normal, so he <em>wants </em>me to be all sulky and depressed and lonely as an excuse to fix it.” Dean huffed and opened a third bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Cas raised an eyebrow at him, “Well, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean snapped his head up and matched his intense gaze. He felt caught off guard by his question and he didn’t have a snarky reply at the ready. So he simply looked away and started fiddling with the plastic label on the vodka before taking another swing. He was starting to become used to the burn in his chest that came with it.</p><p> </p><p>Cas took his silence as a yes. He looked out the window for a brief moment, watching cars that drove by. His gentle tone continued, he said his next sentence so quietly that Dean barely heard him, “I missed you too, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>And Dean was then hit with another wave of guilt. Because he was the reason he felt inclined to leave in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something went wrong, you know this, something always goes wrong.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah? And why does that something always seem to be you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It got harder and harder to push away his desire to apologize to him. He couldn’t stand the thought of Cas walking around even half as depressed and lonely as he was.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to admit how many times he’d almost called him, begging him to come back.</p><p> </p><p>He knew he had to say something to ease the invisible weight on Cas’ shoulders. He didn’t want to apologize. Dean didn’t want to let him believe that what he did was okay in the slightest. But he also couldn’t bare to let him suffer like this.</p><p> </p><p>Dean finally piped up, looking at the back of Cas’ head, “I don’t feel <em>imprisoned </em>by your company.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas didn’t say anything, he just turned his head back around to face him again. Dean felt compelled to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re looking for forgiveness, Cas. But I-I just can’t. What you did.......I’m having trouble just shaking that off like it’s nothing. Because it’s not. I don’t let myself get close to a lot of people. Because they always either get hurt, or they hurt me. B-But you were one of my few exceptions.......I trusted you. I trusted you to tell me if there was something wrong with Jack and you just......” Then words got too much for Dean so he opened a fourth tiny vodka.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, I’m sorry.” Cas apologized with complete sincerity. His eyes were wide with regret and sorrow. They were pleading for Dean to let him have what they used to.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded and sighed, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew Cas was sorry. He knew he resented himself for his poor decision and that if he forgave him, Cas would probably never lie to him like that ever again. But it’s what it cost him the first time that made him so hesitant. His mother’s life wasn’t exactly replaceable.</p><p> </p><p>“I just.....I need more time.” Dean spoke with a soft tone for the first time since he’d woken up. He then kicked back his fourth drink.</p><p> </p><p>There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes and then for no reason, Cas decided to push his luck, “You should cease with consuming alcohol if you want to be competent enough to hunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean felt like they were both drowning in the hostility, so he tried to lighten the mood, “You say that like I’m actually competent when I’m sober.” He still decided to listen to him about the speed at which he was downing the vodkas and put the other remaining bottles aside. He was, indeed, feeling a bit tipsy. He then shrugged, “I’m already fucked anyway. I’m infected or whatever, like you said.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should call Sam.” Cas stated. His sadness seemed to dissipate slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Dean groaned, “Fuck, don’t tell Sam.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” He cocked his head to the side questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll just be all.....Sam about it. We just need to figure out what the hell this is so we can kill it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, I think that is unwise.” He admitted with caution laced in his voice, “Based on the other victims, you only have a few days before whatever this is has a lethal effect on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean thought about telling him there were worse ways to die than through intense orgasmic bliss but he figured all it would do would concern Cas even more.</p><p> </p><p>And Dean <em>certainly </em>wasn’t going to tell him he wouldn’t mind if he had the dream again. It did feel incredible, after all.</p><p> </p><p>“What was your dream about?” Cas unexpectedly asked him.</p><p> </p><p>Dean blinked at him, not sure what to say. He almost thought Cas was joking but there was (of course!) no sign of amusement written across his features.</p><p> </p><p>Cas’ question made his vivid memory of the dream come flooding back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The beautiful, sexy woman grinding against him. Her amazing pierced nippels that Dean desperately wanted to pinch and suck at. And then that amazing kiss they shared.......and then all of a sudden Cas was staring back at him. And everything instantly felt even better. Cas whispering seductive things to him, stroking his cock roughy as his body vibrated from whatever magic the creature held.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How hard he came when Cas had directly asked him to.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He pulled himself away from his thoughts when he noticed Cas was simply watching him drift off. He cleared his throat and came up with a bland answer, “It, um......whatever this creature is creates a fantasy dream version of your ideal <em>partner</em>.” Or in Dean’s case, <em>partners.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>I presume you mean ideal for intercourse.” Cas bluntly said and then proposed an idea, “That would make it a siren.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean shrugged, “I thought so too, but she told me she wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Guess again, baby.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cas nodded like he’d reached a confirmation, “So, it was a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean squinted his eyes at him, expecting himself to say something like <em>The fuck did you think it was? </em>But he kept his lips tight.</p><p> </p><p>He also didn’t know if he was crazy, or drunk, but he swore a part of Cas appeared jealous. A very very small part, albeit.</p><p> </p><p>Before Cas could get more questions in about his dream, Sam was unlocking the door of the motel room and stepping inside, the spell clearly not being bothersome to him. He immediately tossed his keys on the table while looking around at the sight in front of him. He saw Dean sitting a million miles away from Cas, as well as, the pile of empty bottles by his feet, and assumed the worst, “Dean, would it have killed you to at least try?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s eyes shifted between his brother and Cas before responding, “Possibly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean—“</p><p> </p><p>“Look, you wanted me to work this case, I’ll work this case, okay?” Dean defended and Sam seemed to drop the subject, because at least he had gotten him to agree to stay. Dean didn’t mention that the reason he was suddenly eager to work the case was because he literally had no choice unless he felt like dying. That then brought him to his curiosity about what Sam knew so far, “So, <em>Magnum P.I</em>, what’d you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>Sam began his spiel about the new information he’d acquired, “I interviewed every victim’s spouse, and found some blatant similarities—almost too many, if I’m being honest. It might be hard to narrow down what’s the real contributing factor, which just makes this case that much more difficult—“</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, Today.” Dean interjected when he got impatient with Sam’s rambling.</p><p> </p><p>He then cut to the chase, “All of the victims were not happily married. Wether it was cheating, money issues, bad sex, or just fighting in general, all of them had their issues. The spouses were all pretty open about it too, which tells me this was something that had been happening for awhile. I think maybe all of them were gearing up for divorce. Also, all the vics had dangerous jobs. Two were cops, one woman served in the army, another was a firefighter, a pilot, a bodyguard, and one of the husbands basically implied her wife was apart of the mafia.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean listened and then proceeded to give him a look that said, <em>Where are you going with this?</em></p><p> </p><p>Sam went on to explain, “The combination of a dangerous occupation and a bumpy marriage would more than likely leave a person feeling emotionally vulnerable, more than the average person, at least. Many of the vics also had histories of drug or alcohol addictions.” As he told them this, Dean noticed Cas looking over at him, yet he still kept his mouth shut. He rolled his eyes and continued paying attention to Sam, “All of them also weren’t close with their families, they were either dead or abusive. Once again, I think that plays into my theory about emotional vulnerability. It’s almost like whatever is targeting this town is going off some sort of trauma checklist for picking it’s victims.” Dean was starting to strangely take offense to everything Sam was saying, because he was one of the victims now, unbeknownst to him. But, Dean had to admit everything described him perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Dangerous job? Check.</p><p> </p><p>Alcoholism? Check.</p><p> </p><p>An abusive and dead dad and a recently deceased mom? Double check.</p><p> </p><p>The thing that confused him was the fact that he wasn’t married. But he couldn’t help but think about what he was going through with Cas lately and figured maybe the monster thought it was close enough. Besides, prior to the absolute disaster that shall not be named, Cas had stuck by his side constantly, they helped raise a kid together, and they both lived under the same roof. Surly, the monster couldn’t have been able to tell the difference between their situation and a real marriage.</p><p> </p><p>And based on the content of his dream, the monster <em>definitely </em>thought him and Cas’ relationship was something more than friendship.</p><p> </p><p>“But moving on from motive, the victims all strangely had felt both incredibly horny but also lethargic a few days leading up to their deaths. Most of them were forcing their spouses to have sex multiple times a day but were sometimes too tired to even finish the job. One woman, fell asleep during it.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean snickered at that and Sam and Cas both looked at him with disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>“I think from the sounds of it, the victims also experienced hallucinations—my guess is, sexual ones.” Dean’s stomach dropped at that, “But I have no idea what we’re dealing with, does this sound like something a Cupid could be capable of, Cas?” Both the boys then looked to the angel.</p><p> </p><p>Cas finally stood from his spot and began to pace, “Theoretically yes, it is possible. But it’s not in a Cupid’s nature to commit such acts of violence. The motive is questionable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cupids going on strike, perhaps?” Dean half jokingly suggested, “Are they not getting paid overtime to shoot arrows at people’s asses?” That comment made him realize he was maybe a little more than just tipsy. A giggle escaped his lips even though no one else found his remark amusing.</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Cas briefly glanced at him in annoyance before continuing with their brainstorming session, “If it’s not a Cupid, then what? Witch?”</p><p> </p><p>Cas shook his head, “I would’ve sensed powerful magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then we’ve got nothing, I guess.” Sam sighed. Dean was secretly hoping they would figure it out soon because he really didn’t feel like inconveniencing him with news about his dream. He was mentally praying they’d find whatever it was in plenty of time.</p><p> </p><p>His brother gazed out the window, “We should hit the morge before it gets dark.” He then turned toward his brother, who was slightly intoxicated, and let out a frustrated noise, “I guess I’m driving.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———————————————————-</p><p> </p><p>The visit to the morge had been even less helpful than they imagined. Cas was able to scan their bodies for the usual Enochian sigils that Cupids branded into people’s ribs, and he found nothing.</p><p> </p><p>To really kick them while they were down, the bodies also had no wounds, which made it even harder to pinpoint how exactly the monster attacked.</p><p> </p><p>Dean knew it all had to be psychic.</p><p> </p><p>When they returned to their motel room, it was already nighttime and very little light came through the window. Sam repeated the action of tossing the keys onto the table and he began shrugging off his jacket, “Alright, thanks to Dean, we’re stuck sharing a bed for the night. What’re your plans, Cas?”</p><p> </p><p>The angel shrugged and searched around the room for potential activities to keep himself occupied before he suggested, “Try to dig into more lore and learn about what we’re hunting.”</p><p> </p><p>As Sam started shamelessly stripping, unbuttoning his shirt as he kicked off his cheap and uncomfortable dress shoes, Dean realized them sharing a bed was a terrible idea.</p><p> </p><p>Considering, according to Cas, his lungs were <em>rather powerful. </em>Surly, if he was really infected, he was going to wake his brother up with whatever his dirty mind had planned for the evening. The thought of Sam hearing him moan seductively in his sleep mortified him.</p><p> </p><p>Dean tried to stop Sam’s nighttime routine in it’s early stages, “Wait, Wait, Wait, you shouldn’t have to be forced to share a bed with me....all my snoring and tossing and turning and stuff...”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t snore—“</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what? Go get yourself your own room. It’s on the house.” Dean tried to flash him a genuine smile as he pulled out his credit card and held it out to him.</p><p> </p><p>Sam suspiciously took it while raising an eyebrow, “Since when has the quality of our sleeping arrangements ever concerned you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since now.” Dean shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, what’s—“</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you said it yourself that I needed to try to get along with Cas. Don’t you think sharing a room together alone would be some sort of progress?” He proposed.</p><p> </p><p>Sam shifted his eyes skeptically between the angel and his very not convincing brother. He then pointed at him, eyebrows lifted and head tilted, “So, you want me to leave and get my own room because you and Cas are gonna spend <em>quality time together</em>?” There was a mocking tone to his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, exactly.” Dean tried to ignore Sam’s doubt. He could feel Cas’ eyes burning a hole in the side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s the best idea—“</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re a flight risk!” Sam was baffled that they were even having an argument about this.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you know what? You already locked me in here with him for three fucking hours, which is way more than I promised you. I promised you thirty minutes! So, if I fly the coop, it’s well earned.” He defended.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you want to spend the night with him then?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I just do! Okay!”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>just do</em>?” Sam scoffed, mocking him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam, take my card and get a room before I start swinging.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam gave up in defeat at his brother’s persistence, “Fine. I’ll leave you to your <em>quality time together.</em>” He then gave him and Cas a look that Dean couldn’t quite place. It wasn’t quite suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>He wondered what, besides him escaping, made Sam worry. With how angry Dean was toward Cas, maybe he didn’t put it past Dean for him to try to hurt him. Or kill him.</p><p> </p><p>But Dean knew that look too well. Sam had a very distinct, <em>Don’t kill anyone while I’m gone</em> expression. And that wasn’t that.</p><p> </p><p>If Dean didn’t know any better, he could’ve sworn Sam was implying that him and Cas were going to do more than sleep and do research.....</p><p> </p><p>Before he could interrogate him about it, Sam was fleeing the room. Dean felt like his sudden rapid departure out the door confirmed Dean’s previous thought.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn’t let himself believe that. That Sam would seriously think him and normal, fully clothed Cas would hook up.</p><p> </p><p>The angel broke him from his thoughts as he sat on the edge of the bed again, “Dean, what was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“What was what?” He tried to play dumb even if it wasn’t going to do him much good.</p><p> </p><p>“The great lengths you’re going to to hide your current condition is quite.......<em>arousing.</em>” He then saw <em>a flash of a smirk strike his face.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dean’s eyes widened, “It’s what?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said it’s quite bewildering.”</p><p> </p><p>Dean blinked again and Cas still wore his blank expression, not a suggestive smirk in sight. Dean thought maybe he was still a bit drunk. Or just plain tired.</p><p> </p><p>He then proceeded to shrug off his suit jacket and undo his shirt while ridding himself of his shoes the same way he’d watched Sam earlier.He then searched through his duffle bag for a pair of sweatpants. Some of Sam’s clothes had gotten mixed up with his so all he found were an old, beat up grey pair with <em>Stanford </em>written down the right leg. Given him and his brother’s height difference, they were going to be slightly baggy on Dean. Regardless, he still carried them into the bathroom with him and changed while performing the rest of his usual nighttime activities.</p><p> </p><p>As he exited, he felt a cool breeze hit his crotch and he realized the sweatpants had quite a noticeable hole through them, which was a few inches shy of exposing part of his cock.He guessed beggars couldn’t be choosers.</p><p> </p><p>As he made his way back, he saw, much to his surprise, that Cas was <em>spread-eagled on the bed, leaning back, licking his lips at him, then he seductively said</em>, “Do you need me to <em>fuck you?”</em></p><p> </p><p>Dean’s mouth fell open in disbelief, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Another second passed and Cas was still sitting upright like he’d been before Dean changed in the bathroom, he now looked confused, “I said, Do you need me to move?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean let out almost a breath of relief. Not because he wouldn’t want to take up his offer, but because he was too tired to.</p><p> </p><p>Dean took another second to give him an answer, “No that’s okay, I’ll still sleep fine.” He then wasted no time climbing into the bed, “I’ll leave the lamp on for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas then seemed timid, “Should I attempt to wake you if you start.....” He didn’t even try to finish his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Dean nodded as he slid under the covers, yawning, “If I start making noise and it disruptsor annoys you, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’ll be too busy jacking off to your moans to stop you.” </em>He heard Cas whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Dean lifted his head up in a panic to look at him, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Cas squinted at him and tilted his head in the way he famously did, “I-I didn’t say anything. Are you positive you’re alright, Dean?”</p><p> </p><p>His head fell back against the pillow and he shut his eyes, “I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Hallucinations</em>. <em>Awesome</em>.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It Continues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean can’t help what his heart wants</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to y'all leaving kudos and comments, it warms my heart that you like my smutty angsty writing lmao. Just FYI I’m trying to get a chapter out everyday but if not at least every other day there should be a new one.</p><p> Ngl this chapter is kinda kinky. If it starts to not really be your thing you can always skip to the next, I'm trying to set this fic up so all the dreams are every other chapter and the plot is in-between. </p><p>But I’m secretly patting myself on the back because this shits kinda hot lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dean wondered as he was falling asleep if maybe his dream earlier was just a fluke. That maybe a monster wasn't actually preying on him and he just a had a wild imagination. </p><p> </p><p>But he was quickly proven wrong when he drifted all the way asleep. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean was in the same basement as before. Still dark, moldy, and creepy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>At first, he was alone. He spun around, looking for company. He walked further toward the center of the room while trying to reach for his nonexistent gun in order to keep up </em> <em>appearances, but really, he didn't want to admit this time around he was slightly aroused at the fact of knowing what was coming. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was underneath the single working light in the basement when he heard the familiar ringing of a voice start to play in his head. It stilled his motions until an invisible force was moving his hands to his sides and making him stand up straighter. This sent a chill running down Dean's spine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sound of heels clicking against cement came from behind him and he involuntarily smirked. It got louder as the creature came closer and halted when it was directly behind him. Then, warm, small, feminine hands hugged his waist from behind. It slowly raked it's hands upward until it was touching his chest. Dean could feel his heartbeat running wild. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The creature nestled it's head into the crook of Dean's shoulder, black hair coincidently ending up draped over his front, which confirmed to him it was the same woman as before. She pleasantly hummed and mumbled in his ear with the sexy voice that he loved, "I missed you. You tasted so good last time." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean wanted to figure out what it meant by that but he felt a pair of wet, glossy lips nip at the sweet spot on his neck. He felt all the excess stress leave his body as the song grew louder in his head. His eyes closed as the creature kissed it's way farther down, he even found himself moving his head to the side so it had better access, which the magic holding him allowed. The magic only seemed to let him move when it worked in the creature's favor, Dean realized. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Several minutes passed where the creature lightly kissed his skin and groped him, slowly turning him on. Surprisingly, Dean didn't find himself feeling impatient about it's sluggish pace at progressing things forward, he was actually delighted by the gentle affection he was receiving. It was something he hadn't felt someone do to him in awhile. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept with someone who wanted to do more than just have a quick fuck.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As if it read his mind, which it probably did, two arms resumed hugging him from behind and proceeded to press themselves to the back of him. The kisses grew softer and more delicate, less sloppy and hot. Dean felt a sense of security and happiness in these motions that he was desperate to have more often.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After a few more minutes of just being held, the creature trailed it's mouth back to his ear again, "Would you like to see what I have planned tonight?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean simply answered, "Yes." as his cock twitched in excitement at her proposal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>The creature walked around him so he could finally see his female mirage. She was naked again, her skin was still perfectly tanned and shaved. Her long hair cascaded over her large breasts. The metal bars that ran through her nipples were gold now instead of silver. She took the liberty of pinching them and letting out all kinds of dirty noises as she did just to get Dean hot and bothered. He tried to reach out and touch her even though he knew he was being restrained. All he could do was watch as she ran a hand down between her legs and started rubbing her clit while she kept the other hand on her breast. She bit her lip</em> <em>as she watched Dean struggle to keep still. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her eyes flickered down to the blatant erection that had now formed in his jeans. She seemed to take that as her indication that he was ready for her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She took a few steps forward until she was only a few inches away from him. When she placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, he was suddenly naked. The unexpected breeze that hit him left goosebumps on his flesh, he would have shivered had the magic holding him allowed such a movement. Instead, he quietly gasped in surprise and stared astonishingly at the woman who'd undressed him in half a second. With another one of her hand movements, his body began to subtly vibrate again, which caused Dean to hum in delight. He was thrilled to have the freaky—yet amazing, magic added back into the mix, it was the one thing he was counting on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>However, Dean's enjoyment came to a pause when he watched what magically appeared in the creature's hands: A giant, leather collar, with a short chain leash attached. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The very sight of it made him feel like his veins were being injected with ice water. He couldn't even hide his shock and fear on his face. Sure, it was one of his deepest, darkest sexual fantasies, but he never in a million years anticipated it seeing the light of day. It was something he never dared suggest to any partner he'd ever been with, because he was too afraid of weirding them out. The creature was right before when it said he was kinkier than it expected. Just by looking at him, no one would ever guess he had some sort of collar fetish--or really, interest in bondage gear in general. But he guessed it was smart to not judge a book by it's cover for this very reason. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His nerves were through the roof as the woman leaned forward and started buckling the collar around him. The metal chain brushed against his chest and he felt like his head was swimming. He gasped when she finished putting it on, just a smidge too tight. The black leather dug into his skin, pushed against his adam's apple, and it became slightly hard to breathe when he inhaled. Then, when the woman pulled taught on the leash, the collar fully choked him. All the color disappeared from Dean's complexion. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He expected himself to be more alarmed at the choking, considering on most hunts, at least one monster always tried to strangle him. But, in this context, it only aroused him further. He felt his cock twitch again, heightening the vibrations he was already experiencing. His natural reaction was to moan, but with the collar, everything came out forced and muffled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The creature made sure to loosen the tension on the leash when Dean looked like he was on the verge of passing out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After she let him catch his breath, she leaned in close and gave him a command that made his body want to shiver again, "Get on your knees." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He almost didn't think he was able until he felt the song that had been continually singing in his head cease and he was left to his own devices. The magic exiting his body meant his shoulders slouched again the way they were meant to. As much as he was thrilled to finally have control over his arms and he wanted to reach out and touch her, he figured it wasn't smart to push his luck. Dean obeyed her and slowly sunk his knees into the cold concrete. He looked up at her with widened eyes, unsure of what she was going to ask of him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>The woman inched herself closer to him until her crotch was right in front of his face. She gave him a nod and he then felt confident enough to know what she wanted. He happily obliged as he opened his mouth and bent over slightly until his tongue was on her clit. Dean intently watched her as he began </em> <em>slowly licking and sucking, gauging the speed of his movements on her reactions. She bit her lip as as she hummed out moans. There was a smile on her face and her eyes seemed bright with ecstasy. When her moans got louder and Dean's mouth started working faster against her, she tugged tighter on the leash again, making his actions come to a halt as he found himself instantly surprised by his inability to breathe for the second time. He retracted his tongue and leaned back on his heels, looking up, trying to catch the woman's gaze. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She merely chuckled and loosened her grip on the leash, letting Dean inhale freely once again. She purred as she looked down at him while she calmed herself, "You're surprisingly good at that, I must say." She then ran a hand through his hair, brushing the ends away from his face, before transitioning into simply patting the top of his head with her palm. She squinted at him with curiosity and sounded rather observant, "Interesting that you derive an immense amount of pleasure just from pleasing others." Dean figured it made sense that when he dedicated his entire life to saving people, a lot of his fantasies would also be equally selfless. She chuckled again, interrupting his thought, "I find that....refreshing, actually. Most of the men I encounter--some women too, they all just wanna get fucked. Their fantasies weren't even close to as generous as yours."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean let the flattery go right to his dick. A small smile found it's way to his lips. Despite the song ceasing to exist, he still felt like something had a hold over him, influencing his feelings. He knew this woman, whatever it was, was a monster and that he should feel compelled to kill it, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, the buzzing sensation happening between his legs and the tight collar around his neck left him floating in so much dopamine and oxytocin that it clouded his judgment entirely. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The creature grabbed his chin and forced his head upward to look at her more. She smirked and her face lit up with realization. Her voice was light and quiet but had an undertone of mockery, "Of course....I know I'm not the one you actually want to do these things to." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. He wanted to protest her statement and let her know she was wrong, that the woman he was looking at was most definitely the one he wanted to pleasure. But, then the creature took a few steps back and began to change. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>The figure went from tall to taller, almost Dean’s height. He knew just by that alone who it was turning into, but he mentally prayed he was wrong. As good as it felt the last time, all it did was mess with his emotions. He couldn’t let himself have sexual fantasies about the person he was currently furious at. Not to mention, sharing a motel room with.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yet, the monster didn’t seem to pick up on that because next thing Dean knew, Cas was looking down at him, this time, fully clothed. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean shut his eyes and pointed his head down toward the floor, silently cursing at himself. He tried to quickly imagine other people—naked people, in hopes the creature would sense those and take one of their shapes instead.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But all the creature did was take a few steps forward, Dean watched Cas’ dress shoes move accordingly. Then a laugh erupted from Cas Adjacent that made the hair on the back of his neck—and underneath the collar, stand up. He’d never heard Cas laugh like that, and it shocked him to say the least. <br/><br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, that was nothing compared to the commanding tone he gave him next, in his usual deep voice that Dean never wanted to admit made him hot all over, ”Look at me.” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Despite his ever-growing erection, he didn’t oblige. He kept trying to summon someone else, anyone else.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of course, his disobedience lasted a whopping ten seconds before Cas was tightly grabbing Dean’s hair and roughly bending his head upward, pulling it so far back that the skin of his neck stretched underneath the collar. And then Dean had no choice but to see Cas in all his glory. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was in his usual attire, complimented by his 5 o’ clock shadow and piercing blue eyes. There were only a few noticeable differences about Cas Adjacent besides the sudden dominant attitude. He had a look of amusement washed over his face. And a noticeable bulge growing in his black dress pants. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>With a wave of a hand, Dean’s vibrating pleasure doubled, similar to the way it did before. He couldn’t suppress the loud moan he let out as it happened, which became partly strangled by both the collar and the angle Cas was holding his head. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”You can imagine all the naked women you want, Dean. But, I’m in your head. I know exactly what you really want and it’s not some slut in a thong who will bend over backwards just to sleep with you.” Dean held back the urge to moan again just at hearing Cas’ voice say those words. The creature pet Dean’s head again, “The truth is, you’re mine.” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Words weren’t coming easy to Dean, he wasn’t sure if the whole scenario was really rendering him speechless or if the creature had stolen his ability to talk. So all he could do was whimper in an attempt to protest. He didn’t want to let himself enjoy what he knew he wanted. Because all it would do would bring up feelings later on. Feelings he didn’t need piled onto everything else him and Cas were dealing with. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“Sorry, baby. You don’t get a choice. The heart wants what it wants.” Cas proceeded to crouch down so he was eye-level with him. His stunning eyes left Dean breathless in a way no collar ever could. One of Cas’ hands lifted to rub his thumb over Dean’s chin as his eyes flickered to his lips, almost seeming to tease him. His words then came out more soothing than before, “And your heart wants me. Doesn’t it?” <br/><br/></em> <em><br/>Dean’s stomach did flips. He closed his eyes trying to hold on to the last shred of will he still had left. Every person he tried to picture in his head withered away to nothing, because he couldn’t even lie to himself anymore when the person he loved was crouching right in front of him, practically handing himself over on a silver platter. Dean swallowed hard, feeling the collar constrict him as he did, which only further pulled him away from his grip on reality. </em> <em><br/></em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He could feel Cas’ breath on his face, he was closer now, “Tell me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His sultry tone was enough to finally break Dean. All the reservations he had about giving into him were instantly gone. His aching cock started getting the better of him and he couldn’t think straight to save his life. He opened his eyes and obeyed him with a shaky breath, “I want you, Cas.” </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Cas smiled wide and scooted even closer before he brushed his fingertips gingerly up and down Dean's arms. He did one of his famous head </em> <em>tilts but it was different somehow, it was more a look of adoration than confusion. It was little things like this that convinced Dean this wasn't the real Cas, but dammit, everything felt real. Suddenly, Cas reached down and grabbed the leash that was laying on the ground in the space between them. He stared at it for a few seconds and then looked at Dean before giving it a harsh tug, which was accompanied by small choking sounds from Dean. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean didn't know if he was going to be able to handle the combination of his collar fetish and Cas in one go. Precum had started leaking down his thighs just from the sight of him, his usually innocent and good angel, holding his leash. He knew whatever the creature had planned for him, he wasn't going to last as long as he wanted to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas tugged on the leash again and the pleasure between Dean's legs intensified. Blue eyes bared into his, "Then undress me." His commanding nature to his voice returned and it was enough to make Dean submit then and there to his wishes. It didn't hurt that the creature knew this was one of his ultimate desires, to yank off that stupid trench coat and everything else underneath it. He didn't want to admit how many times he'd dreamed of doing it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So he did slowly slip off the stupid trench coat. It fell to the floor and pooled around Cas's feet, which were now bare considering he'd taken the liberty of slipping off his shoes for him. Dean's heartbeat pounded in his ears as his fingers started fiddling with the buttons on his white button-up. Slowly, it came undone and then it was being dropped to the floor. His eyes immediately caught hold of the same metal bars as earlier, running through Cas’ nipples. Dean hummed in delight, it was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean had already seen Cas naked—or at least, Cas Adjacent. But something about physically undressing him himself made him hornier than he ever imagined. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then came the belt. Dean’s hands were so shaky he struggled with the buckle longer than expected, but it eventually popped open and he was able to slide it out of his belt loops. He held the seemingly expensive leather belt in his hands for a few seconds before he tossed it to the side, the clatter of the metal against the pavement rang through the basement. Dean then eagerly unbuttoned his dress pants. He wasted no time sliding the material down his long legs until he was left in nothing but black boxers. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Cas had stayed patient and pliant as Dean slowly peeled his clothes off of him, staring at him intensely as he did. But when Dean spent too long just staring at his briefs instead of removing them, Cas grabbed his hands and forcefully hooked them onto the waistband. <br/></em> <em>Dean let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and pulled them down as well. <br/></em> <em>Dean couldn't stop himself in time from looking down and seeing Cas’ impressive length pointing toward his stomach. <br/><br/><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>He received another rough tug against his leash and he looked back up at Cas. Only this time he was surprised when Cas didn’t let go right away, he held on tightly, letting the collar choke him again, which forced more precum to drip down Dean’s thighs. <br/><br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cas closed his eyes for a few seconds, like he was focusing on something, before opening them again. He smirked, eyes filled with lust, “I already know what you want, it’s clear as day. You wanna suck me?” He raised an eyebrow and added a teasing tone to his voice. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean found himself attempting a nod in the very limited space he was offered to move, every movement only choked him harder when the leash was taught, so he kept it minimal. <br/></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Cas finally let up on the leash and stood up as Dean took a few seconds to catch his breath. Cas inched close to him in the same way the woman had twenty minutes before. He sighed, looking down at Dean, “Like I said, generous. I would’ve fucked you if that’s what you really wanted.” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean knew he was right. As badly as he wanted Cas to fuck him like there was no tomorrow, the thought of watching Cas completely lose control as Dean’s mouth drew an orgasm out of him, made him ache.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas used the leash to pull Dean’s face closer to his cock before giving him a nod of approval. Dean licked his lips and locked eyes with him as he slowly wrapped his lips around his head, lightly beginning to suck. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas’ shoulders immediately slouched and his mouth fell open with a gasp. Just from that visual alone, Dean felt his own body start to tense and build up. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Touch yourself.” Cas groaned out a command as Dean wrapped more of his lips around his length, slowly sliding his cock all the way into his mouth.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He more than happily took his request to heart, wasting little time wrapping a hand around his own leaking member before slowly beginning to stroke. With Cas’ dick in his mouth and the vibrating magic still working at full power, Dean felt helplessly euphoric.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He sucked harder, hallowing his cheeks, eliciting more loud groans from the angel. Cas kept one hand holding his leash and the other was now burying itself into the hair at the back of Dean’s head, pulling on the strands. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean made sure to run his tongue along his shaft as he swallowed him whole. Cas proceeded to hunch over him when his cock head touched the back of Dean’s throat. His groans grew even louder, the entire basement echoing his voice, making it the only thing Dean could hear. It sounded better than any song he’d ever heard. He started stroking himself faster, feeling himself buildup rather quickly. His own filthy sounds were cut short as he gagged, which sent a shiver down his spine. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean began to move his head back before sliding it up again, creating a bobbing motion. He shifted his eyes up to look at Cas to see him with his eyes closed, endlessly moaning with his head leaned back, playing with his pierced nipples. That sight alone made Dean close, and by the way Cas’ cock pulsed against his tongue, he wasn’t too far behind. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean moved his head faster, making sure to let his cock hit the back of his throat before moving away again. His other hand that wasn’t currently being used to pump his own dick, massaged one of Cas’ balls. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas tossed his head to the side and grunted, “Fuck, you really are good at this.” He began to move his hips in order to meet Dean’s mouth. He started giving the leash a few short tugs, pushing Dean closer to his climax, his hand on himself moving faster as precum covered his fingers. Cas moaned again, “So fucking good at this. I’m gonna fucking come.” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Cas’ hips and Dean’s mouth moved at a frantic pace now. The wet sounds that resulted from his lips sliding up and down his length made Dean drunk on pleasure.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Cas felt himself helplessly teetering on the edge, he yanked hard on Dean’s leash, making him stumble forward until Cas’ cock was down his throat. After another loud groan from Cas, his mouth filled with the taste of cum. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean came not even a second later as he swallowed.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>He collapsed all the way to the floor, riding out the waves of the best orgasm he’d ever had. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><br/></em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breakfast Boners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start to get tricky</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I know I said I'd try to update everyday since I'm on break but I had written an entire chapter and hated it and then had to start over. So here she is! The next chapter should actually be up by tomorrow because it's shorter. Happy New Year and thank you so much to all the lovely feedback. This is really encouraging me to want to write on here more often!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean gasped as his eyes opened, waking up the same way he had hours ago. His heart beat rapidly and his breathing was shaky as he came down from his high. The events that just happened in his dream began slowly setting in. <br/><br/></p><p><em>That was the best fucking orgasm I’ve ever had in my entire fucking life</em>, he thought as he sat up in the bed, still panting. As he looked around, he realized the room was dark, the light that he’d left on by his bed for Cas had been shut off. Not only that, he realized Cas was no longer in the room. <br/><br/></p><p>His slight movement he made to scoot himself up toward the pillows made him suddenly painfully aware of the state his body was in, and he was then grateful Cas wasn’t there. <br/><br/></p><p>He wasn’t hard this time when he woke up, instead, he’d already came. The material covering his crotch and stomach was damp. However, that wasn’t what left him mentally panicking. <br/><br/><br/>The shifting of Dean’s hips made him realize he still had his hand firmly wrapped around his cock. He had been stroking himself, following along with his dream.</p><p> </p><p>Mortified wasn’t even accurate enough of a word for the way Dean was feeling. A blush crept up on his cheeks for no one to see. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>As he let go of himself, his dick went slack between his legs. He was a little surprised, though, to not feel himself touch the mattress, but the fabric of the sweatpants. He was even more surprised to feel them still securely attached to his waist and his arm wasn't pinned underneath the elastic band. When he fully pulled his hand away, soft material brushed against his wrist before coming into contact with the stuffy motel air. Puzzled, he pulled back the covers and looked down. And <em>oh boy</em>, it was a disaster. </p><p> </p><p>The hole that had been left in the crotch area of the sweatpants, which was previously the side of a quarter, was now huge and bigger than Dean's fist. His dream had been so intense that he'd rabidly torn at the rip in desperation to touch himself. He guessed when his mind was being plagued by incredible sex dreams, it lacked the ability to think logically. The logic that would've told him it was smarter to go through the sweatpants the other, normal way. </p><p> </p><p>He knew Sam was going to kill him if he ever saw what he did to his sweatpants. But, in his defense, he didn't exactly have control over his stupid and unconscious brain in this situation. </p><p> </p><p>Dean rolled on his side and aimlessly reached for his phone on the bedside table. When he found it he clicked it on and found himself squinting at the light. He painfully forced his eyes to bare the excessive brightness so he could read the time. </p><p> </p><p>It was one in the morning. He'd only been asleep for two hours, the same amount of time as his nap beforehand. Dean, obviously, still felt tired. But after the rather embarrassing display his body was in, he didn't feel inclined to fall back asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he rose to his feet, a cold breeze now hitting his exposed damp skin and making him shiver. He fished for clean clothes out of his duffle bag before strolling over to the bathroom to change and clean himself up. </p><p> </p><p>He then discarded the soiled sweatpants back into the duffle bag, which he figured was an adequate hiding spot until he found a way to throw them out without Sam noticing. The best case scenario in his mind would be that Sam completely forgot about them and one day down the road asked where they’d gotten to and Dean could say he had no idea.  </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his laptop and then made his way back to the bed. Despite him not being the biggest fan of research whenever Sam wasn't there to relentlessly encourage him, he didn't exactly have a wide variety of activities to choose from. Plus, he had to admit that it was time to start seriously investigating the case considering his ass was on the line. </p><p> </p><p>Dean began thinking through all the leads and clues he'd been given thus far. Almost all of them pointed to siren. However, sirens couldn't dream walk--or at least not the ones he'd encountered. Plus, there was another glaring piece of evidence that stood out.</p><p> </p><p>And that was how the creature had told him how <em>good he tasted. </em>Considering it hadn't tasted anything other than his mouth, that comment didn't make sense to him.</p><p> </p><p>Unless it wasn't tasting something physical....</p><p> </p><p>Based on the descriptions of the other victims, it sounded as if they had been suspended in a constant state of arousal for several days—which Dean convinced himself not to be excited about. On top of that, from Dean's own experience, he knew the creature purposely dug into the minds of those it preyed upon and then forced them to act out their greatest sexual fantasies, which no doubt would inspire an intense amount of pleasure. Based on his ruined clothes and lack of Cas in the motel room, he could confirm it was probably too much pleasure for anyone's unconscious threshold to handle. </p><p> </p><p>The monster fed on arousal. </p><p> </p><p>That realization led to Dean typing nonsense into the keyboard, trying to see if anything relevant came up. He was astonished to find an overwhelming amount of results for lore on all kinds of sexually deviant creatures, which equally made things easier and harder. Easier because he knew he was closer to narrowing it down. Harder because there were still many possibilities to narrow down from. </p><p> </p><p>He read a little too much about one monster in particular, a Lideric, which came from Hungarian folklore. Most of the lore described it as something hatched from eggs, which had to be laid by chickens (for some fucking reason), and out of the eggs came creatures that would resemble dead relatives. These creatures would then sneak into family member's rooms at night and essentially jerk them off while they sucked them dry of blood from their necks. </p><p> </p><p>Dean cleared the page when he had, just a tiny hunch, that he wasn't being attacked by an evil horny bird grandma. </p><p> </p><p>He thought back to his dreams again, trying to block out the erotic content in favor of the important things. And he remembered in his earlier dream, when he'd first encountered the creature. The woman's eyes had turned completely black, albeit, just for a second. But it was enough to send Dean's fingers rapidly typing against the keyboard again. He used the keywords, <em>Sex Demon</em> and his answer to his problem was suddenly clear when every top search result was the same.</p><p> </p><p>A succubus.</p><p> </p><p>He was being preyed upon by a <em>fucking</em> succubus. A literal <em>fucking sex demon</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Well, this was a new one for sure. </p><p> </p><p>Before he could dive deeper into lore to figure out how to kill it, there were sounds of commotion coming from just outside his door. The sounds of several voices yelling over one another. </p><p> </p><p>Dean pushed his laptop aside and curiously got up from the bed. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his gun from underneath his pillow, just in case. He tucked it into the waist of his jeans and underneath his shirt, before heading toward the door. </p><p> </p><p>When he opened it, he widened his eyes to see Cas standing on the porch, arguing with two women who were still in pajamas. Of course, the door swinging open to reveal their dispute, forced it to come to a crashing halt as they all turned their heads to Dean. None of them looked remotely happy to see him—especially Cas. </p><p> </p><p>The women folded their arms over their chests and backed away from the porch, clearly ending the argument they were having on an abrupt note. Of course, one of them made sure to flash Cas a high and mighty middle finger before officially leaving. </p><p> </p><p>Cas seemed irritated enough by whatever happened to forcefully push Dean against his shoulders, sending him tumbling backward into the motel. Cas followed in after him, shutting the door with force. Dean had just finished stabling his balance when Cas turned back around, giving him a clear frown of disapproval. He waited for him to explain what he'd witnessed mere seconds before but instead, Cas gave him the silent treatment. He huffed as he stomped over to the bed, sitting down where Dean had been laying. He shifted over a bit and wrinkled his face in disgust when he quickly realized upon sitting down that an area of the mattress was damp. </p><p> </p><p>After a few more moments of Cas angrily staring out the window, Dean got impatient, "Are you going to tell me what happened or should I go out there and ask your <em>number one fans</em>?" He realized as he spoke that his voice was mangled. It cracked and lowered itself involuntarily. And the harsh burn of his throat was suddenly killing him. He, for once, hoped he was coming down with a cold and his voice wasn't hoarse for the very obvious reason he didn't want to admit. </p><p> </p><p>Cas shifted his eyes from the window to glare at him, "They're not your fans either."</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffed and protested his claim, "And why not? I'm a delight." His scratchy voice barely left in the sarcasm. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Cas seemed to snap as he was now fully turning to face him and he yelled, "Because they threatened to issue a noise complaint!" </p><p> </p><p>At first, Dean was taken back and mildly embarrassed. And then another second passed and he was hunched over laughing. </p><p> </p><p>Cas tried to scold him over his fits of laughter, "This isn't funny, Dean! They were going to have the police called on you!"</p><p> </p><p>Dean only laughed harder, tears welling in his eyes. It had been so long since Dean had laughed like this, and he didn't mind enjoying it even if it was at Cas' expense. </p><p> </p><p>His laughter didn't cease until Cas angrily stood up and was preparing to storm out of the room, "That's it. I'm telling Sam." He threatened. </p><p> </p><p>Dean then felt an instant wave of panic and he jumped at him, snatching his arm. Cas scowled and pulled it free from his grasp. Dean then had to resort to his second option, which was beating him to the door and blocking his path by outstretching his arms across the corresponding wall. </p><p> </p><p>Cas let out a frustrated sound and continued to move forward until he was almost pressed up against Dean, he placed one hand on his shoulder and tried to speak to him in a stern tone, "Dean." Dean realized they had been in a reverse situation barely even fifthteen hours ago. Only this time, Cas was way closer than Dean had ever gotten to him. And it was at that moment he realized that this wasn’t his brightest idea. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>The dream played through his head again as his green eyes locked with Cas’ blue ones. He couldn’t stop his mind from remembering the way his blue eyes intensely watched him as he sucked his cock. The way the hand that was touching his shoulder now had been nestled in the back of his head, or tugging on his leash.....</p><p> </p><p>When Dean blinked his way back to reality, he had been staring at Cas’ lips for a second too long. He diverted his gaze and prayed he didn’t notice. He tried to steady his voice as he attempted to diffuse Cas’ anger, but his words still came out weak and rough, “Look, I didn’t mean to laugh, and I didn’t mean to be so loud. Just....please don’t tell him.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>Cas bent his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at the hunter, “Yeah? And why not?” His voice was lower than it’s usual octave. Dean didn’t want to admit what effect it had on him. Tingles hit his stomach and continued to spread throughout his body, he tried his best to simply ignore it, but it was hard when Cas was a hair away from being basically flush with him. </p><p> </p><p>Dean was at a loss for an answer, “Uh.....B-Because I said so?” He shrugged at him. He had quite a few reasons not to tell Sam, unfortunately all of them involved Cas. His first biggest one being that Sam would ask way more in depth questions about his dream than Cas would—which would lead him to reason number two, Sam finding out he was having sexual fantasies about their best friend. Although, based on last night’s behavior, he wondered if Sam had already sensed something between them. </p><p> </p><p>"Quite a convincing response." Dean was surprised at Cas' proper use of sarcasm. He had to double check his facial features to make sure he wasn't serious. Considering the corners of his eyes and mouth were pointed downward, he led himself to believe that Cas was indeed mocking him.</p><p> </p><p>Dean groaned in annoyance and dramatically rolled his eyes, "Look, Cas, there are certain things in life that older brothers don't want their younger brothers to know about and this is one of those things." He figured what he said wasn't exactly a lie, more of a vague excuse.</p><p> </p><p>He then watched Cas' eyes pull together and his forehead scrunch in confusion, "Being plagued with sexually intimate dreams by a supernatural entity is something brothers keep from each other?" Dean then almost wanted to laugh again at his misunderstanding. However, he managed to keep a straight face as the feeling of amusement finished washing over him and simply dissipated out of his system.</p><p> </p><p>But, Dean figured going along with it would be better than having to <em>really </em>explain what was so sacred about his situation. He nodded and let out a cough to mask a small burst of laughter that managed to slip through, "All the time."</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I see.” Cas just nodded and took a few steps back from him. Dean was confused as to why he was almost disappointed at the newly added distance between them. However, it was quickly replaced by relief at his secret not getting blown. He peeled himself away from the door and headed back to the bed. Only getting two hours of sleep was beginning to get to him, the adrenaline he’d experienced upon first waking up was making it’s great escape. As he flopped down onto the mattress, Cas followed him and sat on the opposite side. The usual concern he held for Dean returned in his words, “You are still incredibly loud, there must be something done about that.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean eyed Cas, intrigued by the fact that he was bold enough to sit close to him and even more intrigued that he found himself not minding the company. He closed his eyes and slid his hands underneath his head and smirked, “What? I thought you liked 1AM visits from the neighbors.” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Cas’ back slacked farther against the pillows. He looked over at Dean who was contently laying on top of the covers. He huffed in annoyance , "Dean, you should be taking this seriously.” </p><p><br/>“I am. I’m just....” He trailed off because truly, he didn’t know what he was doing. He just couldn’t let himself drown in the tension anymore. Also because, similar to last time, that dream seemed to use most of his brain power. He felt mentally exhausted. He decided to redirect the conversation and try to get Cas to answer one of his main concerns, “Did I um....Did I say anything <em>weird </em>while I was out?” <br/><br/></p><p><br/>Cas just looked at him dubiously, “Weird how? Weirder than the boisterous volume of your pleasurable cries, you mean?” The way he told him this like it was nothing sent Dean’s head spinning. Even just hearing Cas say the word <em>pleasurable</em> made his stomach do somersaults. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes and shifted until he was sitting up, mirroring Cas’ posture. Suddenly heat rushed to his cheeks and he wasn’t as amused by his condition as he was earlier. He swallowed hard and felt a twinge of pain run down his throat. That led him to his next talking point, he turned to Cas this time as he spoke to him, “Yeah, I mean, my throat is sore as hell.” He tried to muster a laugh to cover up the pure awkwardness of his words, but one barely came. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Cas’ eyes flicked down toward his lap and a hand was raised to scratch the back of his neck, “Oh....right.” He sounded like he absolutely knew something. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Dean felt his heart pounding in his ears, his questionable response left him suddenly nervous. He couldn’t help but stutter over his next words, “W-What? Just lay it on me.” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Well.....while you were dreaming....you um..." Cas trailed off unsure of how to phrase his explanation. This was also when the memory of him pulling his hand out of his sweatpants right after he woke up had hit Dean like a ton of bricks. He knew then that that had to be what he was struggling to say. That he had started touching himself in his sleep and Cas had watched him do it. That thought strangely excited him more than it did mortify him. He figured he must've been onto something earlier when he theorized that victims were forced into a constant state of arousal. Dean definitely felt overstimulated. It was taking a lot to keep himself calm sitting right next to Cas. </p><p> </p><p>"Cas, just spit it out." Dean urged him on, just wanting him to rip off the metaphorical band aid.</p><p> </p><p>"You...wrapped your own hand around your throat and you started....choking yourself." He answered, feeling clearly uncomfortable and shy about it. He still kept looking down, not meeting Dean's gaze. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't the answer he was expecting. Part of him was grateful that was the <em>only </em>thing he had seen. Another part of him, the part he was trying to keep buried underneath the surface, was disappointed. He weakly coughed again trying to rid his mind of the thoughts of Cas intently watching him stroke his own cock, maybe even liking what he saw....</p><p> </p><p>Cas continued on despite Dean's lack of response, "I tried waking you up because I was concerned you were being attacked but nothing worked. Whatever this is has the ability to put you asleep even under impossible circumstances until it allows you to awaken. But, I guess I stopped being as concerned when it appeared you were....enjoying it."</p><p> </p><p>Dean was impressed with Cas' amount of professionalism while discussing this topic, because Dean didn't have any. His face was nine different shade of red—and if the room wasn’t dark Cas could see it, and his heart rate had skyrocketed. He tried his best to keep his voice steady as he nodded, "I guess that explains why it hurts so much....and why you didn't wake me up." He remembered the agreement him and Cas had made before he went to bed and he had been wondering why he didn't withhold it. </p><p> </p><p>Cas ignored his later comment in favor of the former, "So....You find suffocating....pleasurable?" There was that word again, and it had the same effect over Dean as the first time. He was overstimulated. Definitely overstimulated. He never found himself losing his mind over Cas saying promiscuous words in the past. He wasn't usually the type to get horny over nothing. He figured the succubus was doing more to him than just giving him incredible dreams. </p><p> </p><p>Dean stammered, "Uh...In some situations, y-yeah. It's not really something I wanna t-"</p><p> </p><p>He almost thought he was imagining Cas scooting closer to him, but when he looked up at him, there was far less distance between their faces than there was a moment ago. The angel squinted and seemed to study his facial features as he cut his sentence off with another question, "Which situations, exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>Dean couldn't believe this was a conversation he was having. And with Cas of all people. There was something darker behind Cas' eyes that hadn't been present before. He couldn't quite describe it but it felt almost eerily similar to the way his fantasy Cas had looked at him. When he had had his lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, making eye-contact....</p><p> </p><p>He coughed again, forcing himself back to reality. His mouth went dry with anxiety as he continued watching Cas' intense gaze. Dean had no idea how to read this situation, and he didn't want to get it wrong if he actually tried. Cas catching him off guard was enough to make his words to him come out as something almost resembling a mumble, "Um....I guess, non-threatening ones....when I'm not being attacked." </p><p> </p><p>"So like right now?" Cas was quick with a reply and Dean wasn't ready for it. He then tried to get ahead start on stopping his filthy mind from distracting him, but he was unsuccessful. The thought of Cas—real Cas, choking him made him ache. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah, I guess.” He managed to croak out as he felt Cas move an inch closer. This angel was going to be the death of him. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Cas’ eyes studied him from head-to-toe and it made Dean’s blood run cold. Cas seemed to take his time, examining every bend and curve of his body at a glacial pace. When he finished, his eyes were on his again, and Dean was lost. His ocean blues pulled him into a riptide. Every part of him that was trying to dish out plain rational thought was crumbling under the weight of Cas. Him being so close to  Dean on a bed in the dark left his mind running wild with possibilities. Very little kept his back tacted down to the headboard, preventing him from leaning in. Cas then proceeded to nod, still making eye contact with Dean as he shuffled away, “Interesting.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dean could finally breathe in a normal rhythm again, pulling himself away from whatever that moment could be described as. He felt like Cas was teasing him, wether he meant to or not was the real question. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>He never thought there would come a day where he’d be bummed Cas wasn’t choking him. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dean huffed in frustration and flipped on his bedside lamp as he rose to his feet, trying not to seem too let down. He headed straight for one of the tables adjacent from them, which displayed a small coffee maker. He used the dull lighting to make out the words on the sticker that the motel had slapped on the top of the machine. When Dean was finally able to read what it said, he groaned, “You have to actually pay the front desk to give you coffee grounds. What kind of motel is this?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“One that’s keen on staying in business.” Cas replied sounding more than content, like whatever had happened a second ago wasn’t a big deal to him. Dean figured it probably wasn’t. That whatever he was doing was just Cas being, well, Cas. He knew angels had a bunch of weird quirks, he wasn’t one to dictate if seeming tempted to choke someone out because it turned them on was another one. He couldn’t help but think that Cas knew exactly what he was doing when he looked at him like that, though. Surly he had been around human beings long enough now to know what flirting looked like. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>But Dean needed to stop getting himself worked up over what was probably nothing. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>He realized he was still intensely glaring at the coffee maker so he rubbed his eyes with his hands and dragged his feet back to bed. As he approached the general vicinity again, he saw that Cas had gotten ahold of his laptop that Dean had pushed onto the floor. The screen illuminated his features as he intently read what Dean had been researching right before the commotion outside. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>Dean wanted to wrestle the laptop out of his hands, not wanting him to poke around too much, but he knew Cas was infinitely stronger than him and that was a losing battle. Besides, he’d already seen it and it wouldn’t do much use now. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Especially since Cas was looking up at Dean a moment later, questioning him, “A succubus?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dean shrugged as he sat beside him, looking over his shoulder at the screen, “Yeah, I’m almost positive.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you know what it is?” Cas almost sounded offended. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dean ran a hand through his hair before answering, “Because I said <em>almost</em>. I didn’t get a lot of research in before your grand show down outside.” He continued to poke fun at him. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Cas ignored his teasing and handed the laptop over to him, “Plenty more time to research. I could hit the lore while you type more questions into the machine.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean snorted at his comment, knowing Cas’ skepticism to technology a little too well. His amusement was cut short by a loud yawn and it was beginning to dawn on him that two hours of sleep was not enough to sustain him—especially without coffee. He tried offering an alternate proposal, “How about I get my four hours, you do more research.” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Cas scoffed and sternly said, “No.” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Why not?” Dean practically whined like a child. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Because the motel complex has already missed out on enough sleep for tonight.” He sassed him. <br/><br/></p><p><br/>Dean sighed and opened a new window on his computer to do what he had requested. Cas got up and started rummaging through the stacks of books Sam had left. A comfortable silence had settled into the air after both of them began focusing on their respective tasks. <br/><br/></p><p>Until Dean decided to ruin it, “Hey, Cas?” <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, Dean?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever thought about getting piercings?” </p><p> </p><p><br/>“No, why?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“No reason.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When 7AM rolled around, Sam knocked on their door and collected them both for breakfast at a diner only five minutes away.  By now, Dean and Cas both knew enough about the succubus to hunt it down and kill it. Dean was just hoping Sam had been smart enough to figure it out already without all the extra context clues. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>But, he wasn’t. Sam had his computer propped in front of him at the table with his stack of pancakes and home fries starting to get cold beside him. Cas and Dean sat across from the him, focusing more on nourishment than the case considering they had already seen four hours worth of lore and sketchy Internet forums. Dean had ordered an omelette with a side of bacon and the caffeine  he was desperate for. Of course, Cas didn’t order anything because he never did. But, always around ten minutes in he’d start asking Dean for sips of coffee. Dean always anticipated this and would insist on just ordering him a cup but Cas always pushed back insisting he didn’t think he would want it. Luckily, Dean had become accustomed to sharing. He didn't want to admit to himself that he had missed this when Cas was gone. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Sam looked up from his computer and smirked as he watched Cas take his eighth sip of Dean’s coffee, before passing it back to Dean for him to continue drinking. While Dean became accustomed to sharing, Sam had become accustomed to witnessing them doing it. He cleared his throat and gave his brother a patronizing look, “How was your <em>quality time together</em>, Dean?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dean just grumpily rolled his eyes, by now, he was beyond exhausted. He had been awake too long with very little sleep and even less coffee. He yawned through his words, “Not quality enough, I’ll tell you that.” <br/><br/></p><p><br/><br/>Sam chuckled, “Someone’s grumpy. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the heart?” <br/><br/><br/></p><p><br/>Dean hated how much Sam was clearly enjoying this. He grumbled as he started cutting into him omelette, “I didn’t sleep well.” Technically wasn’t a lie. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Well, I slept great—for the most part. Did you guys hear that one room last night? Like I get it’s a by-the-hour motel and all, but jeez they were loud. Talk about having no shame.” Sam then resumed his typing on his keyboard. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dean’s face lit up crimson for what seemed like the hundredth time this morning. He quickly diverted his gaze to the window in hope Sam didn’t notice. He felt Cas shift in his spot beside him and he mentally prayed that he wouldn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>As he yawned again, he heard Cas’ voice.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>“<em>I know, Dean’s pleasurable cries are incredibly loud.” <br/><br/></em></p><p><em><br/><br/></em>Dean angrily snapped his head back over at Cas only to see that he was midway through taking another sip of coffee. He looked over at Sam who was still working on research, who didn’t appear to be phased by what Cas had just said. Then Dean groaned when he realized. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hallucinations.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cas had found a ton of information about succubi in the lore, which in extension explained many of the side effects of falling victim to one. And hallucinations were most certainly on the list. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Dean took a bite of bacon and tried to not look so startled. He watched as Sam was turning the laptop around so both of them could read something on a database he’d found, “You guys ever heard of something called a Lideric?” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dean shuddered, getting flashbacks of reading about the creepy grandma chicken sex monster. He simply shook his head at Sam and Cas did the same. Dean was suddenly grateful the diner was practically empty. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I think it might be what we’re dealing with. I’m thinking whatever this creature is, it feeds on sex or hormones or something like that.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“But Dean already figured it out.” Cas piped up, “We’re hunting a succubus.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dean had to glance up at Cas again to make sure what he had heard was real. He gave Cas a stern look, to remind him that Sam wasn’t supposed to know about what was going on with him. </p><p> </p><p>So much for Sam figuring it out on his own. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“A succubus? How’d you figure that out?” Sam looked at Dean. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dean quickly stumbled over an answer, “I-I was researching.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Sam scoffed, “You? Researching? Without me asking?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes at his mocking, "I do plenty of research without you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>In-depth </em><em>research." Cas added. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, shut it, Cas." Dean snapped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both Cas and Sam looked at him confused. Sam suddenly pushed his laptop aside to join the pile of uneaten food. His eyes narrowed at his brother, "He didn't say anything...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean exhaled while aggressively stabbing a fork into his omelette, "Sorry, I'm just tired."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam seemed to drop his suspicion and began engaging in conversation with them, abandoning his research considering Dean had done all the work for him. He grabbed ahold of his own mug of, now room temperature, coffee. He asked aloud to the both of them, "So...how do we kill a succubus?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean had read through exactly how almost a hundred times. He practically recited it to him, "Stake dipped in dog's blood. Stab them in the heart and we're golden." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam sighed, "Awesome, how exactly are we supposed to get dog's blood without....you know."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four hours really was enough time for Dean to do all the research he needed, "Relax, We don't have to go smite an innocent pooch. I found a place a half hour away that sells all kinds of witchy shit. I'm figuring they'll have some....probably have to ask for it directly.”  He yawned again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He then felt Cas whisper in his ear, "But you don't want it to stop, do you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That shot tingles down Dean's spine. He knew it wasn't real and if he focused hard enough he could see Cas still sitting a few inches away, looking in Sam's direction. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Sam still tried talking to him despite Dean's brain partially dividing his attention. He had to refrain from reacting to <em>Cas' hot tongue licking a stripe down his neck. </em>However, Dean's crotch didn't seem to get the memo. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and he wanted to throw himself out the diner window. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Dean, did you hear me?" Sam snapped his fingers in front of his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was fortunately enough to drag him away from his delusions for a split second, "W-what?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, you are really out of it this morning. I said I think I should drive because you're clearly tired, I see I obviously have a point." Sam shifted his eyes between him and Cas—or at least the version of him that sat politely and believed in keeping his hands to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean's version <em>was currently rubbing his </em><em>thigh and resting his head on Dean's shoulder. His words to him continued to make his body grow warm with want, "Can I choke you, Dean? In the middle of this diner? For anyone to see? Is this one of your non-threatening situations?" </em>Dean felt his cock start to rise. He tried desperately to pull himself away from what he knew wasn't real, even though it felt plenty. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then Cas was wrapping his legs around him, sitting on his lap. He had managed to squeeze into the tight space between Dean and the edge of the table. Kisses were pressed sloppily into his neck and a gasp slipped out of Dean’s mouth. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>That was enough to catch real Cas and Sam’s attention. When Cas laid a hand on his shoulder, Dean’s skin burned underneath his layers of clothes. He was now more than turned on, with both versions of Cas touching him. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Real Cas wore concern on his face, “Dean, is everything alright?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>”It is now.” Cas Adjacent purred. He leaned into his ear again and condescendingly asked Dean in a way that made him helpless, “Where’s your leash, pet?” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean tried to blink away the entire scene in front of him, but to no luck. By now, his erection was fully visible, and he couldn’t do anything about it. He attempted to keep his breathing steady as he finally replied to Cas, “I-I’m fine.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Sam’s eyes widened at him, “Dean, are you sure? You’re bright red.” He leaned halfway over the table, trying to get a closer look. Dean proceed to cross his legs in hope of hiding his troubling problem down south. When he looked back up, all he saw was his younger brother, the mirage of his sexually charged angel had finally disappeared. His sudden need for self-awareness was enough to drag him away from his dream world. </p><p> </p><p>Dean steadied his breathing before realizing how long Sam had been stuck waiting for an answer. He cleared his throat, "Y-yeah. I meant it when I said I was tired." He whistled before sipping more of his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>Sam didn't seem to buy it, "Oh, I know what this is." He said accusingly. </p><p> </p><p>Dean felt his head pang with fear but he didn't have much choice but to pretend otherwise. He tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders, his voice pitched itself up an octave higher due to the nerves, "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're still trying to get out of working this case. That's why you did all that research, so you could dump it on us and play sick." Sam pointed a finger at him. </p><p> </p><p>Dean never thought he'd be so relieved to be accused of something he wasn't guilty of. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He then lifted his hands dramatically in the air, "Fine. You caught me."</p><p> </p><p>Dean thought he'd finally outsmarted his hallucinations until <em>Cas' voice was once again muttering into his ear, "Guess we'll have to punish you." Two hands from the booth behind them had wrapped across Dean's chest. He felt lips touch the back of his neck, which made his body shiver. </em></p><p> </p><p>He heard Sam snort, "Seriously? You've got the chills now? Give me a break." </p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed and tried his best not to focus too much on the figure behind him who was <em>nibbling on one of his ear lobes</em>. His posture straightened as he attempted to give his undivided attention to the the conversation that had started beside him. Based on the way real Cas was sneaking glances in his direction, he seemed to know what was going on with him and took the liberty of addressing Sam, "You said you slept well?"</p><p> </p><p>His brother nodded, "Yeah. After that room quieted down, I fell right asleep." Dean believed it, the bags that usually settled under his eyes while they worked cases weren't prominent and his overall demeanor seemed more relaxed—besides when Dean was raising his suspicions. </p><p> </p><p><em>Cas Adjacent was in the middle of trying to rub Dean's nipples through his shirt</em> while real Cas almost seemed to start investigating Sam, "So, I presume you didn't experience anything strange last night?" He side-eyed Dean as he said it, still noticing that Dean seemed spaced out.</p><p> </p><p>Sam smirked, knowing what Cas had been getting at, "You're asking me if I had any weird sex dreams? No, I didn't. At least, not that I remember." </p><p> </p><p>Dean coughed and felt his erection still straining against his zipper, "Trust me, you'd remember it."</p><p> </p><p><em>Cas Adjacent pet his head and laughed wickedly, "You haven't stopped thinking about it. Right, Dean?"  The other hand that was still on his chest proceeded to tweak his </em><em>nipple. </em>Dean bit his lip and did his best to stay still and, most certainly, not make any noise. </p><p> </p><p>"I know we fit the bill and all, but surprisingly, we both seem to be clear." Sam sounded as if he was reassuring Cas, however with the knowledge that Dean was hallucinating not even half a foot away from him, it did very little to relieve him. He kept looking over at the older Winchester, unsure of what to do. Sam then snickered when something funny seemed to come to him, "Unless Dean was a noisy sleeper. Did he put that honeymoon suite to good use?" </p><p> </p><p><em>"We're certainly going to tonight....how do you feel about bondage and edging?" Cas Adjacent teased him, pinching his nipple harder, "Oh wait, I already know."  His voice seemed to grow even deeper than it already was. </em>It had the appropriate effect on him, causing his crotch to feel tighter. </p><p> </p><p>Real Cas was still staring bewildered at Sam before it set in that what he'd said was a joke. He gave his best attempt at a smile before looking down at his hands. </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds passed before an alert was going off on Sam's phone. He quickly picked it up and read what it was before total seriousness washed over his face and his posture stiffened. He looked up at them as he started gathering his things, quickly breaking the news, "Another person's just been killed. We gotta go."</p><p> </p><p>They both responded accordingly. Cas quickly stood himself up from the booth, Dean made sure to scarf down one last strip of bacon before joining them out the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sam still insisted on driving because he did at least believe that Dean hadn't slept well. Dean rode shotgun and Cas made himself comfortable in the back. </p><p> </p><p>As they began driving toward the new crime scene, Dean felt himself grow drowsier until his head was lazily resting against the window. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, all the coffee in the world wasn't enough to keep him from shutting his eyes and accidentally falling asleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. It Gets Worse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean is totally fucked both literally and figuratively.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really have no idea how many chapters this bad boi is gonna have. I'm hoping to wrap it up in like 3 or 4. Anyway, as always, thank y'all for the kudos and the nice comments. Y'all are dope.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This time, Dean’s dream started him right before the action began. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were in the same basement as usual. However, instead of the concrete floor, this time, Dean was laying on a cold metal table. It looked eerily similar to one he’d seen in the entrance of the abandoned hospital from his first encounter with the succubus. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean was already naked, with the exception of the leash, of course, which was fastened around his neck even tighter than before. He genuinely struggled to breathe even without the leash being pulled. His head squirmed under the tight leather trying to find the most comfortable position to properly get a full inhale of air into his lungs, but it didn’t seem to matter. Dean found himself excited by it, already feeling his cock propped against his stomach. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>In another blink of an eye, Cas was suddenly straddling his waist. The full weight of his body landing on him took Dean by surprise, forcing a strangled gasp out of him. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He let his eyes examine the angel above him who was in the midst of placing a hand on either side of Dean’s head and trying to reposition himself. For this dream, the only thing the angel was wearing was his trenchcoat and blue tie, as well as the nipple piercings that Dean went absolutely crazy over.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>The angel above him already began grinding his cock against Dean’s, eliciting a delighted hum from the both of them. However, his pace was sluggish, which didn’t fulfill the needs of Dean’s over eager brain. He tried to buck his hips up in an effort to feel more friction, but Cas’ angel strength had clearly translated into his fantasy version as well. Cas wasn’t unbearably heavy sitting on top him, but the second he’d tried to squirm underneath, it felt like there were a stack of weights pinning him to the table. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cas leaned forward, entirely ignoring his struggle. His warm lips brushed against Dean’s ear as he chuckled darkly, “You were such a good boy last time. Are you really going to fight me now?” This instantly left Dean motionless, too busy feeling precum beginning to leak down his shaft in order to continue trying to take control. Cas’ words left him even hornier than he was before. The next slow roll of Cas’ hips made Dean sigh and his head go slack against the table. Cas flashed a genuine smile, “You’re such a good boy, Dean.” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>He groaned in response. He had been wondering when the succubus was going to find his desire to be simultaneously dominated and praised. Dean guessed that time was now. <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cas’ lips trailed down Dean’s neck, skipping past his collar. Gentle, teasing kisses were pressed to his skin, just to test Dean. He still stayed put, despite desperately wanting Cas to pick up the pace.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to Dean’s freckled chest before blowing on it, while keeping eye contact with him. The sensation of breath against his damp skin caused goosebumps to rise all over his body. The angel seemed satisfied with Dean’s involuntary reaction and the dark lust behind his eyes only grew, “You know, out of all of the humans I’ve fed on in this town, you’re by far my favorite.” <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean knew everything about that sentence should raise alarm. But something inside him stopped him from feeling even remotely worried. In fact, it turned him on. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Cas' lips proceeded to travel farther down his chest and stomach. After it was clear that Dean wasn't going anywhere, Cas shifted himself downward, his knees now propped him up on either side of Dean's legs. Dean just barely kept himself from whimpering at the complete loss of contact on his groin. Cas continued speaking to him in a low gravely voice in between placing more short kisses on his flesh, "I had to dig to find fantasies that weren't all about doing things to your friend--or should I say, me. I really think you deserve to feel good, Dean. You want me to make you feel good?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean could barely croak out a strangled "Yes", before Cas was taking his cock all the way into his mouth. His warm, hot mouth. He swallowed him down to the root in an instant and Dean's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head, partially from surprise and partially from just how damn good it felt. The tip of his cock hit the back of Cas' throat and he didn't even gag. He didn't even seem mildly inconvenienced by the fact that he could no longer breathe. He just kept his intense gaze on Dean, holding him down his throat and looking a little to proud of himself as he watched Dean unravel from what was probably the best head he'd ever received. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean never thought he'd be so grateful that angels apparently didn't have gag reflexes. Or at least that sexy dream angels didn't. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His hand rose to the back of Cas' head until Cas gave the first tug on Dean's leash to signal for him to let go. His hand fell back to his side, balled into a fist. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas finally pulled his head back up, releasing Dean's cock out of his mouth with a pop. He made his way back to his original position of straddling Dean's waist, this time, enjoying how flushed Dean's face was. He even leaned forward and stoked Dean's crimson cheek with his thumb, his face coming incredibly close to Dean's. He smirked at him in a way that made Dean swoon as he muttered to him, "I just needed to get you ready for me."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean nodded, barely hearing his words because all he could focus on were Cas' lips. He liked the way they moved and spoke to him with full confidence and knowledge of the effect he had over Dean. He'd only gotten to feel them against his own for a split second the first time the succubus had transformed into his best friend. Of course, then, he was too busy feeling startled to fully appreciate their warmth and softness. He craved to feel them again, when he was actually expected them. He blurted out, ignoring Cas' previous statement, "Can I kiss you?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Cas merely raised an eyebrow and leaned away from him, causing Dean to huff in disappointment at the not-so-subtle rejection. Of course, that lasted only a few seconds because Cas began grinding his ass against Dean's cock, which was now drench in a combination of spit and precum. </em> <em>Dean weakly moaned, the collar forced most of his sound to stay trapped in his throat. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After a few rolls of his hips, Cas firmly grabbed Dean's cock, lining up his own entrance above it. For the first time, Cas seemed as excited as Dean did. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Although Dean knew there was one thing missing from the equation: lube. Before he could ask about it aloud, Cas beat him to an answer, "Let's be </em> <em>honest, I know you like when it hurts a little." </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean couldn't exactly argue with him, he was reading his thoughts, after all. The succubus clearly had found Dean's memories of repeatedly masturbating with a dry palm, liking the pain of the slight drag against his dick. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I like that you like it rough, baby. So do I." Cas actually moaned as he began pressing his ass down against the head of Dean's cock. Without lube, it took an excessive amount of pressure to push Dean inside him. Dean expected Cas to let out a yelp of pain, but he remained mostly stoic, biting his lip as he slowly sunk all the way down onto him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Dean did indeed enjoy the slight drag against his cock, Cas' saliva was enough to make him slick to the point where it wasn't too difficult to move. The pain mixed with the pleasure he derived from Cas' tight, warm walls squeezing against him, felt euphoric. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas began to move after getting his bearings, he lifted his hips and dropped them again, starting to slowly get a rhythm going. He planted his hands on Dean's chest and Dean firmly grasped Cas' sides, his fingers deeply pressing into his skin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All of the noises the fell from Dean's mouth were all muffled. The heavier his breathing got, the more his collar seemed to suffocate him. The burn in his lungs only made his cock pulse deep inside of Cas.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Cas picked up the pace a little, he reached between his legs and stroked his own cock, gasping in delight as he did. His eyes fluttered shut as the amazing feeling inside of him began to build, Dean's cock slamming into him made him start to lose control. He was becoming just as submissive to the pleasure as Dean was. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean had become a complete disaster in a few short minutes, his lips were parted and muttering all sorts of nonsense as he panted for air, "Fuck....so fucking good....baby..so good." By now the precum that was leaking out of him was enough to substitute lube, the roughness in their movements subsiding a bit. It allowed Dean to start bucking his hips up toward Cas, which Cas allowed him to do this time around. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas groaned in such a way that barely sounded human--let alone, angelic. His tie bounced against his chest and his head had fallen back against his shoulder. Nonetheless, he still tried to assert some dominance over Dean with his words, "Tonight, I'm going to bound you and edge you like I promised." His entire body shuddered and he practically screamed when Dean's cock finally hit his sweet spot. The table underneath them squeaked as Cas slammed himself against Dean at a ravenous speed. His hand that was pumping himself was trying it's best to match, but he could barely focus on keeping his arm steady because he was starting to crumble. All of his movements became fast, but sloppy. He growled at Dean, his closeness sounding evident in his voice, "I'm gonna edge you so fucking good tonight. You want me to edge you? Until you're begging me to let you come?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean was gasping, trying to catch his breath as he squeaked out strangled words, "Yes, Please Cas. Please." Dean’s cock was slipping in and out of Cas with ease, yet his walls still clenched him hard and pulled him close to the brink. The inside of Cas felt white hot and wet with precum. Dean wasn't only bucking into Cas, he forcefully pushed down against Cas' hips, making the pleasure wash over them and drag them away. They were both hopelessly lost at this point, rutting into one another like animals, desperate for release. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean leaned upward and boldly wrapped his lips around one of Cas' pierced nipples, sucking hard. Cas was too busy writhing in ecstasy to stop him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean groaned against the metal taste on his tongue. He let his tongue lap around his nipple a few more times before having to pull away, knowing he was about to explode. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas was already beating him to it. His fist tugging at his cock wildly as he screamed. White streaks shot into the air, covering the both of them when it landed. Of course, Cas' orgasm didn't stop him from continuing to ride Dean with the same excessive force, trying his hardest to draw his climax out of him. Cas' hole clenched around him even tighter, making Dean teeter on the edge. He was practically shaking underneath Cas, anxiously needing to release. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And once again, when Cas commanded, "Come for me, Dean." He did. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Only this time, he woke up just as he came. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blurring the Line That Can't Be Crossed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dean sees Cas' lackluster reaction, he feels more empty inside than he was expecting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, First off I'm sooooo sorry for leaving y'all on that cliffhanger for so long. I wrote a chapter, hated it, rewrote it, hated that too, and then the third time was the charm. So here she is! </p><p> </p><p>I can't believe 1k people have read this! Thats probably not a lot by AO3 standards but it's a lot to my self-conscious brain lmao. Thank y'all so much. I swear it won't take me this long to update next time, which I'm hoping might be tomorrow if I consume caffeine. </p><p> </p><p>I'm like 90% sure I don't have any major typos in this but if I missed it don't be afraid to tell me, I hate when I go back and read older fics and I realize they've been up all this time with big mistakes in them lol. </p><p> </p><p>Also if y'all thought I was going to forget about the empty deal, you thought wrong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ugh fuck, Cas." Dean loudly moaned as he opened his eyes. He felt his cock twitch and then the next second his underwear went damp. His body pulsed and shuddered with pleasure as he rode out his orgasm, his body hunched over the car seat as he panted trying to catch his breath. At that same moment, he felt his own hand still wrapped around his throat and his other palming himself through his jeans. He retracted both and let them fall to his sides while he was still coming down from his high. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the orgasmic haze cleared, he started to become more aware of his surroundings. The last thing he could recall was leaving the diner. He blinked rapidly when he realized he was in the passenger seat of the impala, which was now parked beside a curb in suburbia. And he wasn't alone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His shoulders slowly and shamefully rose toward the back of his chair. It took him a few seconds to brace himself before he looked around him. When he did, Dean was absolutely horrified to see Sam and Cas staring wide-eyed at him, clearly taken aback. Especially, Cas, who was also donning a tinge of red on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When deep blue eyes latched on to his, Dean saw something within them he couldn’t even begin to pin down. Shock? Disgust? Something else entirely? Even when Dean quickly looked away, feeling unable to stare at him for more than a second, Cas’ gaze still remained lazer focused on him. It made Dean swallow hard and his heartbeat thud in his ears. His veins were cold and his body went completely stiff. The ache in both his throat and his groin from his previous activity was still very much present.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but tell himself, <em>I'm so fucking fucked.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Sam grumbled from the front seat, pinching the bridge of his nose in disapproval. He was clearly trying to get over how mortified he was at hearing his brother have a wet dream with every excruciating detail of it being displayed to him. His other hand was grasping the key that was inside the impala's ignition. The car was still, the usual rattle of the engine absent, meaning he was in the middle of shutting off the car when Dean's cries interrupted him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean glanced over at Cas again, terrified, still not being able to read him. He noticed so many moods clouding over his features at once. However, there was one he recognized: sadness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas’ lips were curved downward and his eyes seemed heavier than usual. The exact same look he had telling him it was <em>time to move on.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean swore in that moment his heart sunk to his ass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam was lecturing him about who knows what beside him when Dean turned to frantically grab at the handle, preparing his escape. Unfortunately, the sound of Sam clicking the doors locked rattled through the car before he could push it open. He still refused to go down without a fight, unlocking the doors with the button on his side and going for the handle yet again. However, Sam beat him to the lock button for the second time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They continued their back and forth game for almost a minute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lock. Unlock. Lock. Unlock. Lock. Unlock. Lock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Until Sam had finally had enough and groaned in annoyance, “Dean, can we please just have a proper discussion about this? Otherwise, I could do this all day." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean tested it again just for good measure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unlock. Lock. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dammit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Dean stubbornly looked outside his sideview mirror, he saw a big house distantly behind them, surrounded by cop cars and caution tape. He realized then that he found an out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He mainly addressed Sam, not ready to see Cas’ reaction again because he knew it would break him for good, “Look, you’re the one who dragged me here in the first place and told me to suck it up and work this case. So, you’re going to let me out of this car, I’m going to interview whoever is left in that house, and I’m going to <em>work this damn case</em>.” Dean practically hissed. He knew all of the heavy emotions were weighing him down the more and more he sat inside the car. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And to Dean’s surprise, the doors clicked again while Sam let out a disgruntled sigh. He was free to go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas had finally found the voice to respond, “Dean, I—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Save it.” Dean grumbled as he climbed out of the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Sam and Cas shared a look of concern—and a hint of irritation, at each other, they headed toward the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a few flashes of a badge, they were inside scanning the scene. The only room that seemed to leave any evidence was, of course, the bedroom. Sheets, blankets, and pillows were scattered all over the bed and floor. The rather gaudy looking curtains had been yanked from the wall they were attached to and now pooled around the carpet below the windowsill.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was also a noticeable wet spot on one side of the bed of some sort of clear liquid. Unfortunately, all of them knew exactly what it was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they made their way back downstairs, the living room was flooded with photographers and police officers, as well as people in plainer clothing wearing looks of distress on their faces. They were more than likely the victim’s family members. An older woman who appeared to be in her forties, and a young daughter, who couldn’t have been older than ten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam attempted to pull them into an almost huddle-like position in order to divide and conquer different tasks, “Okay, so how about—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Dean was already stomping away toward the older woman, which left Cas to interview the child and Sam to scope around some more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean successfully hid his grumpiness under an artificial smile as he shook the woman’s hand. She wasn’t as skilled at such action and her sadness still seeped through her greeting to him, “Hi, I’m Julia.” Her voice was low and fragile, which was more than likely normal for someone who had just lost their spouse in the most unusual of ways.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean placed a hand on her back as he led her over to one of the couches, “Hi, Julia. I’m Agent DeYoung, I just need to ask you a few questions about last night, if you don’t mind.” If he wasn’t so distracted by the events that happened a mere half hour ago, he’d be impressed with how <em>civilized </em>he sounded. Like he’d actually been brought up with manners. His voice was higher than usual, and less gruff. It had practically become a natural instinct for him at this point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded slowly, her tear stained cheeks were now evident with the late morning sunlight striking her face just right. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Her lips looked chapped like she’d been biting away at the skin. Dean didn’t realize how destroyed she looked until he really began to focus on her complexion. He had to admit, he felt bad for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean made sure to speak slowly and clearly to her, noticing how out of it she seemed to be, “Did you notice anything strange last night that might’ve corresponded with your wife’s passing?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You mean besides the screaming in her sleep that I couldn’t wake her from no matter how hard I tried?” She questioned bitterly, her nice exterior fading away at a moment’s notice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean uncomfortably looked down for a split second, feeling guilty for his insensitive question, “Yes, please. If you could just try to remember. I know this isn’t easy.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At first she didn’t respond. She gave him a slight glare and her hands balled into fists on the couch. Dean knew this behavior toward loss a little too well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes and let out a rattled breath, “She’d been having these dreams for a couple nights leading up to this—I think 3 nights.” Dean shifted in his seat knowing that meant he didn’t have a whole lot of time. The woman continued, “She’d take multiple naps a day, she was just constantly tired, probably because her dreams would always end up keeping her awake the rest of the night.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Almost like a nervous response, Dean yawned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Julia seemed to wrack her brain a bit harder, “Last night, in her sleep, she got up and ran around the room, even pulled down our curtains. She kept screaming about someone coming to eat her.” She let out a bleak laugh at what seemed like a ridiculous answer. She eyed Dean curiously, “But it was just a heart attack, right? The FBI doesn’t seriously think it was something else?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean looked around the room and saw Cas sitting in the foyer, kneeling beside the little kid, giving him a dewy look of sympathy as he asked her questions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean almost scoffed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So now he knows what emotions are.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Agent?” Julia interrupted his staring. He turned back toward her and nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’re just making sure. I assume you’ve heard about the similar deaths in this town?” He eventually got around to saying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, “Yes, they’re horrible.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean just tried to keep his focus steady on her and not the dick of an angel in the adjacent room, “Did you notice any cold spots or smell of rotten eggs?” He already knew what they were hunting but it never hurt to double check.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Rotten eggs. How did you know?” She looked stunned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Lucky guess.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so we know it’s a type of demon because of Julia and also because of the sulfer I found on the windowsill.” Sam recapped what they had already discussed in the car on the way back to the motel. Cas sat on the heart, Sam paced around, and Dean remained in the chair all the way over by the bathroom, exactly where he had pulled it to yesterday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean still couldn’t bring himself to look at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“The child clearly didn’t understand the more <em>mature</em> aspects of the situation but she did say she heard her mother screaming she was going to be eaten.” Cas stated while folding his hands in his lap. His eyes flickered over to Dean only to see his gaze was glued to the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam ran a hand through his hair and paced faster, “So we have....what? A day to kill this thing before Dean bites it?” His voice wavered, clearly seeming worried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“More or less, yes.” Cas plainly answered looking back toward Sam.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All parties in the room were silent for a moment. The only thing that could be heard was the creak of the floor underneath the carpet that shifted under the movement of Sam’s boots. Or at least, that was the only <em>real </em>thing that could be heard. For Dean, <em>Cas Adjacent had returned and was currently hugging his side and purring in his ear.</em> He did his best to just ignore it and with the disappointment and anger coursing through his system, it wasn’t hard to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of Sam’s footsteps came to a stopand the toe of his boots pointed in Dean’s direction, “What about you? How about you break your silent treatment and help us out. Especially since you’re the one whose fucked here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean merely rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat. He eyed the mini fridge as he piped up, “Its a succubus and you kill it with dog’s blood. There you go. Happy?” He took on a sarcastic delivery.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not really. How about <em>where</em>? Is there anything in your dreams that could—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Dean cut him off bitterly, feeling his face pull itself into a scowl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He felt Cas Adjacent stroke his cheek, “What gives, slut?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He continued to keep his eyes fixed on the carpet, so that he wouldn’t have to see any three of the men currently staring at him. Dean felt like he was trapped under an unavoidable spotlight. The guilt, the shame, the despair, were all bubbling to the surface, trying to torture him. And he knew none of the people in the motel room were going to let him push it away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam deeply exhaled and remained quiet for another second more, sharing a look with Cas. When he resumed watching his brother’s slumped shoulders, which slightly leaned to right like something was bothering him on the left, he adopted a more gentle approach toward him, “Look, I know this isn’t something you want to talk about—and we don’t have to, but the only way we’re going to beat this thing is if you give us all the details.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“That is all the details….at least the PG ones…” Dean mumbled. He knew right after he said the last part that it was a mistake because he could hear the sheets on the bed ruffle as Cas shifted uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“Tell him about how I rode you like a fucking carnival ride.” Cas Adjacent laid a kiss on the corner of his mouth. </em>Dean blinked him away, not in the mood</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What he blurted out next interrupted Sam quietly conversing with Cas, “Hallucinations.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Sam squinted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Anytime I’m really tired, I start having hallucinations.”Dean admitted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Of what, exactly?” Sam sounded intrigued, stepping closer toward him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A hand found it’s way to the back of Dean’s neck, scratching nervously. A blush his complexion, he made sure to keep his face angled downward at the best attempt of trying to hide it. Even if it was pointless in doing so. He had already put himself on full display in the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam seemed to understand exactly what his silence implied. His head snapped back and forth between Dean and the angel, who was looking at the older hunter now with the same intense sadness. Luckily, Dean couldn’t see him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded and yet again, combed his fingers through his hair, “Got it.” He scoffed and sat on top of the table across from the edge of the bed that was missing it’s chair. His voice no longer seemed drained of hope, “A lot of the victims claimed seeing people too. And some of these people kept telling them how they were going to eat them. Is that what yours tells you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There’s only one specific part of you I want in my mouth tonight.” Cas Adjacent whispered while standing behind him and placing his hand on Dean’s thigh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean cleared his throat, “N-No. Not really.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam didn’t bother to try to clarify what exactly he had been seeing instead. He was clearly relieved by his answer nonetheless, “That might mean we have a bit more time than we thought. I’m also thinking the reason you only hallucinate when you’re tired is because the succubus can only have control over you when you’re asleep, so when you start to nod off it probably thinks you’re sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean figured that made some sort of sense.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So, we still need a location…..and you’re sure you have no idea?” Sam prodded at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“None.” Dean said with actual certainty.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Great….lets start looking into that.” Sam was grabbing his duffle bag off the floor and searching for his laptop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well….There is another way to find it’s location…..” Cas’ voice reemerged after several minutes of awkward silence. He fully stared at Dean as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean’s head finally lifted in his direction to meet his gaze when he had a clue of what he was referring to, which was only made more obvious by the discomfort and tinge of fear written across Cas’ face. Dean bit the inside of his cheek and pointed at him, “No way in Hell.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What, Cas?” Sam ignored his brother’s protest in order to catch up to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“All we would need is for Dean to be asleep and I could enter his mind. I would be able to track the source or at the very least, see the surroundings of where it may lie.” He explained, only further confirming what Dean knew he was suggesting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam leaned farther against his hands on the table, his back falling toward the wall. He raised his eyebrows and his lips parted as he seemed to contemplate Cas’ idea. He then looked between the two of them for what felt like the hundredth time, “Huh. That’s actually not the worst idea.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean instantly exploded, “Have you lost your <em>fucking </em>minds? I’m not letting Cas inside my head!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Why not, baby?” Cas Adjacent pouted, “It’s so much fun when you do. Didn’t you have fun last night?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I mean the <em>real </em>Cas!” Dean yelled at the empty space next to him, forgetting for a moment about his distorted reality.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t say—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, I’m having a bag lady moment. My point is: His angel mojo better not come anywhere near me.” Dean glared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dean, you might not have a choice!” Cas raised his voice at him for the first time the entire conversation—hell, the first time since they’d reunited.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean proceeded to beg Sam with his eyes, “You’re seriously on board with this?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Look, Dean—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t ‘<em>Look, Dean’</em> me.” He mocked him and groaned, “We all know now, thanks to my stupidity, what he’s going to see in there!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not to mention, Cas and Dean could barely look at each other—or talk about what had happened, and now he wanted to go into his mind and watch his dream front and center.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, Cas was still dead set on it. He threatened, “Dean, you can either fall sleep willingly or I’ll put you out myself.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean gulped and just stared wide-eyed at him, imagining the absolute catastrophe of the kind of dream Cas would witness if he were knocked out suddenly, possibly being too caught off guard to relinquish any control over what fantasy his mind spewed out. Dean assumed the only death Cas was going to allow for him was one of embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean sighed in defeat, feeling backed into a corner, “Fine. Tonight.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, Now.” Sam pushed, “The clocks still ticking here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Alright. Whatever.” Dean grumbled and lifted himself out of his chair. He took his sweet time trudging toward the bed. The thought of what was about to happen made his palms sweat and his mouth go dry. He would never admit aloud that he was terrified. It had been kinda fun when it was just him and his naughty brain, but now that it was all going to be broadcast to Cas, he felt exposed and embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas repositioned himself beside Dean as he laid down. Dean made the effort of climbing into the covers as if anything about this was normal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam stood from the table and grabbed the keys, “Okay…..I don’t need to be here for this, and frankly, I also don’t want to be. I’m going to head to that shop and get the dog’s blood and anything else we’ll need.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean was going to argue but he figured Sam wasn’t going to be able to wake him up if something went wrong anyway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After Sam collected all of his belongings, he was out the door, leaving them alone for the first time since he’d woken up. Dean’s stomach was in knots.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Dean, just try to relax. Hold still.” Cas directed, his hand slowly inching toward Dean’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was until Dean sat up again in a panic, not quite prepared for the situation at large. He quickly masked his anxiety with a harsh expression and a gruff tone, “Hold on a minute, Cas. If we’re about to star in <em>Inception </em>then you’re going to talk to me first.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas simply sat back on the bed and huffed, “About what?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffed and looked down at the red sheets that he bunched into his fists, “You know what.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think this is the appropriate time to have this discussion.” Cas deflected, guilt invading his voice. Something inside him was holding back the urge to say what he wanted. Which, Dean should know, because he himself had been feeling that for over a decade.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, ain’t that a bitch.” Dean uttered, fully sitting up, “In the car earlier—what the hell was that?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one who stopped me from apologizing.” Cas shot back, sounding bitter. He fully swung his legs over so they joined the rest of his body on the bed, matching Dean’s position.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean—“ he cut himself off knowing he would sound desperate if he went through with his sentence. He knew Cas had every right to not feel the same way about him. And he had no business badgering him over it. He sighed and laid back down, “Forget it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas blinked and kept him arms glued to his sides, not resuming their original plan. His face fell between his shoulders, seeming to literally hang his head in shame, “You’re asking about my.....discontentment.” For a lack of better words.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not asking about anything. I said to forget it.” Dean snapped. He wiggled his body around on the sheets to show his impatience.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“But you wanted to talk about it.” Cas now seemed more confused than upset with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, I changed my mind.” Dean defended, closing his eyes. Suddenly he wanted dream world Cas over the real deal. Because at least the fake version merely wanted to make him come, the angel next to him wanted to make him honest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dean—“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re allowed to reject me. I shouldn’t be giving you shit.” Dean mumbled sadly. Yet, this was more progress they’d made in—well, ever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas lifted his head and peered at Dean through his lashes, a bittersweet grin creeping onto his lips even when he knew it didn’t belong, “Who said I rejected you?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And......Dean’s eyes were open in a flash again. His mouth was open and his forehead wrinkled in a reaction he could only describe as surprise. He couldn’t help but feel his heart kick once or twice in his gut, reviving itself. Dean wish he hadn’t. He hated false hope more than anything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But before he could start the self-pity fest inside him brain, Cas was moving closer. So close he had to sink his shoulder into the bed in order to lay down. So close that Cas’ ragged exhale was enough to fan Dean’s face. So close that Dean had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t already asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And now his heart was doing somersaults, barreling back into his chest. He was breathless like the angel had sucked all the air from him. Dean was drowning in deep blue andcrimson. His eyes unapologetically shifted to his lips, and how near they were. How soft they appeared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Dean could stop and force some thought into his actions, he was tipping his head forward, leaning in with with lips puckered. Only for his face to come in full contact with the mattress at the last second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas had rolled back over toward the edge of the heart. The mental beat down he was giving himself was fully visible on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean, in response, felt both anger and bashfulness rise to his cheeks. They were practically steaming hot and bright red.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Dean had asked before Cas even gave him an excuse. He for once wanted his disappointment to be made evident to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t, Dean.” Cas spoke barely above a whisper, something Dean had only heard his voice do a handful of times over the years. But unlike all the other instances, this one sounded incredibly human. Incredibly needy and plagued by sorrow. It wasn’t the usual threat or plea he’d done so <em>angelically </em>in the past.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“And I’m asking why.” Dean narrowed his eyes. Cas looked up at the ceiling in order to escape the intensity of the gaze he was forcing upon him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Because I.....” Cas stammered as words began to overwhelm him and none seemed fitting enough to explain. He was provided another second before the modulation of the answer he’d come up with wavered, a new shakiness present that Dean had never heard from him before, “Because I can’t have you. If I have you, I’ll have to go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean couldn’t make sense of what he meant. He was turning on his side to get a better view of him, unsure if he felt more or less annoyed by the response. His eyebrows pulled tight together and he drew a long calming breath to keep his emotions in tact. He knew all too well what happened when he let anger take the wheel. Cas got hurt. Cas would get told things he didn’t deserve.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why does that something always seem to be you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For once, he actually thought before he spoke, “Cas, I know this scares you. Hell, it scares me too. But I have to wonder if all of this, this spell I’m under, or the succubus—or whatever, is meant to be a sign. Chuck’s gone, we’re free to make our own choices. And maybe it’s time we stop making the wrong ones. Stop being so stupid, so damn oblivious all the time....” Dean felt like that was the most open he’d been with his best friend in years. Sure, they talked plenty. But they never really <em>talked</em>. They never dared to have that conversation that blurred the line between whatever the hell their relationship was and what it could be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In these short five minutes, Dean knew it wasn’t friendship. Whatever the hell their relationship was, was anything but friendly. And suddenly he craved clarity. More than he had in twelve years. He craved Cas. The <em>real </em>Cas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas realized with what Dean had said, despite reassuring him, had let him know that there was a clear misunderstanding. That Cas hadn’t explained himself well enough, which he really hadn’t. He couldn’t have been more vague if he tried. Saying nothing at all would’ve probably elicited the same response out of Dean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he tried again, “I want this. I’ve wanted this for a long time.” That made the hair on the back of Dean’s neck stand up. He never thought he’d hear these words from him. Cas went on, the same bundle of unidentifiableemotions piled behind his eyes as earlier, “There is a difference between can’t and won’t and this is the former. The curse I bare doesn’t allow you to me, Dean.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The hunter’s ears perked up, “Curse? What’re you talking about? A curse?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas still couldn’t meet his stare, “I suppose with Jack’s passing it’s obsolete.” He mumbled and Dean could barely make it out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Cas, can you please speak plain?” Dean urged him when he got irritated by how cryptic he’d become.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas sighed, examining every crack the ceiling had to offer. He’d been dreading this moment for almost a year, “When Jack was dead, when we rescued him from Heaven.....the Empty had tried to claim him as it’s own. But I vowed to not let that happen. So I took the curse it bestowed upon me to trade my life for his.” He explained, with extra details that Dean finally could understand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At first, Dean felt angry again. Mad that he would do something so reckless. That he had that low of an opinion of himself that he felt like his life was only good for sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But Dean relaxed. Because it was also the most <em>Cas </em>thing he could’ve done. He knew how much Jack meant to him—despite how they parted ways. And as much as he wanted to add a cold remark about how Jack would’ve been better off had they let him die the first time, the motivation to do so never dawned on him. Almost like the pain he felt every time that name was mentioned was beginning to wither away. Dean couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re angry.” Cas stated, quietly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not......a little.....but......”He didn’t know what to say. The atmosphere around them had turned so somber it overwhelmed him. A question did eventually make it’s way to the front of Dean’s brain, “What’s the curse?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas was quiet for a few moments. His eyes drew to a close, even the ceiling felt like too much to focus on. Dean was in awe at how vulnerable his angel seemed all of a sudden. He was right. They never had talks like this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas then told him and the sadness he’d exhibited earlier began to make perfect sense, “I will be taken by the empty upon experiencing my moment of true happiness.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean was breathless again. For a completely different reason than the last. He could barely let himself beg the question, “And you’re telling me that.....I’m-“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Cas simply answered, yet it had sounded like the most complicated thing he’d ever said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean’s head felt like it had been deep fried and this time it wasn’t the succubus’ spell. So much had been dropped on him and didn’t even know what to unpack first. He felt his primal instinct to close himself off started to take over, hopelessly trying to rebuild the wall the two of them had just shattered. More like, obliterated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But before he could stop himself, bitter and nasty words still spewed from his mouth, ones that he weren’t sure were from the previous issue that he hadn’t begun to process yet or from the frustration he felt at never being able to get what he wants, “You know Jack’s dead, right?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas finally turned his face toward Dean, eyes full of both hope and immense misery, “But what if he’s not?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door of their conversation had been completely slammed shut by Dean. He’d turned cold and sour again, much like he always did when talking about his feelings started to scare him. His upper lip stiffened and the anger that had been sizzling inside of him made its grand appearance, “Then he better not see me again.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas fiercely placed two fingers on his forehead, knocking him out cold. It was something so spontaneous and something so purely done out of rage that Cas hadn’t realized he’d done it until Dean was snoring against the pillow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He guessed that was one way to end a conversation gone stale.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas then laid his palm against Dean’s shoulder and began to sink into his dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don’t forget to comment and leave kudos :) </p><p>Love y’all, thank you for taking the time to read this. I’ve loved writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It Is Time Dean Realized How Remarkably Fucked He Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If this chapter doesn't have you crossing your legs at least a little then I haven't done my job</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is probably my favorite title I've ever named a chapter lol</p><p>Also lemme know other things y'all wanna see me write--preferably DeanCas content. I'm nearing an end to this story sadly and I need writing inspo lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dean had been thrown into his dream without any warning. He promised himself Cas would have all hell to pay when he woke up again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since he'd been taken by surprise, the succubus still latched on to him as strong as it always did, offering very little room for escape. His will and logic vanished in the typical blissful haze of sleep. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For this round, Dean was laying on the cold metal table again—Naked, of course. The only thing he wore per usual was the collar, which had been fastened even tighter than the previous times. When he flinched against it, he noticed handcuffs had been locked onto his wrists and ankles, restraining him. Dean couldn't see for himself, but he imagined the other end of the cuffs were locked to the legs of the table. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He pulled against them for good measure, if not, because he simply liked the struggle of it all. One of his dirtiest secrets still remained that sometimes when the bad guys tied him up, he liked it....just a little. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>He heard a snap of fingers and suddenly, Cas—Succubus Cas, was standing next to him with a devilish smirk on his lips. Surprisingly, he was mostly fully clothed. His bottom half were still covered in his usual dress pants and the ends of his </em> <em>trench coat. His tie was draped lazily around his neck. The only omittance being the dress shirt. Instead, underneath his coat, Dean could clearly see his pierced nipples. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was already losing all control he told himself he thought he could have. He was very, very wrong. His cock already propping itself up against his stomach was a good enough indication that he was nothing more than a helpless victim. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When he tried to focus his mind on different fantasies—less kinky, embarrassing ones, his mind would be flushed clean of any thoughts at all. The more he tried to think his way out of his dream, the more mindless the succubus rendered him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas merely chuckled and stroked his cheek, "Now, Now, Pet. When you fight it, I only pack it on stronger." The huskiness laced in his voice only made Dean harder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The hits kept on coming because the very next second, he gawked at the sensation of something filling him, prodding his entrance. It was only a few inches long, but effective. When Cas pulled a tiny remote from his pocket and pressed a button, it dawned on him what it was. His whole body began to buzz, but not from freaky magic like before. From the electric plug that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Perhaps, Cas had lodged it inside him while he was too busy overthinking and he hadn't even noticed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A small and strangled groan escaped his lips, followed by a choking sound elicited from the collar. The tightness of it only allowed for the shallowest of breathing, which was hard to maintain when he started to feel good. Despite his best efforts to refrain himself from making more noise, knowing the consequence, he groaned again and the cycle repeated itself....</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Cas hummed in delight, leaning</em> <em>incredibly close, placing a kiss to the center of Dean's chest. The angel smiled up at him, adoration evident on his features. His praise almost sang like a calming song, "Love hearing you choke.....Such a good boy for me......You deserve to feel so good, Dean" </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And with that, Dean felt the last shred of his will break and he truly sank into the pleasure of it all like he had several times before. He knew now for certain that he was going to have this dream, that there wasn't a loophole. And the least he could do was enjoy it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>He stopped squirming around in the cuffs and trying to blink away what was happening. Wether this was him naturally </em> <em>succumbing or the succubus forcing his consent, he wasn't sure. But he also no longer cared. Even his usual doubts and fears that had been present in the back of his mind during every other dream were strangely absent now. He couldn't bring himself to even form a coherent thought that didn't have to do with the plug in his ass or the man of his dreams standing beside him. He felt mindless. He had fought against everything too much that the succubus had stolen his ability to think. Like it was some privilege only granted to those who were obedient. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas stood up straight and made his way to the end of the table, at Dean's restrained feet. He made sure to let his hand lazily drift over Dean's body as he went. His nails raked against his sensitive and goose bumped flesh, just barely missing the space Dean was desperately hoping he'd touch. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Both of his hands ultimately ended up planted on the inside of Dean's thighs, rubbing his fingers in small teasing circles. Dean frowned at him trying to convey to him that he wasn't in the mood for foreplay this time around, but the precum leaking from his cock told a very different story. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas chuckled and hunched his body forward, letting his soft tongue lap over his length only once, causing Dean to first groan in pleasure, and then again in frustration when he stopped. Cas kept his head angled beside his cock, making eye contact with the hunter. His face was overcome with amusement at the sight of a flustered Dean, who only became more flustered when Cas spoke to him again, "I promised I'd edge you. You begged me to edge you earlier.....So, here we are. I think we should turn this into a game of sorts. You like games, right?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Dean couldn't even find it in himself to respond. But, he figured he didn't need to confirm anything when the monster was already inside his head, knowing for certain which things he did and didn't like. And games were certainly on the list of things he liked. Surprisingly, life on the road allowed for many opportunities to play strip poker. Games involving as little clothes as possible were usually his favorite kind.</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas explained the rules while holding up the remote, "There are eight settings on this thing. I suck you off, get you just on the brink, and then I'll stop....If you don't come, you get a higher setting. When you hit the eighth and final setting--and with my permission, of course, only then will I let you come." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean shivered in anticipation. Saying he loved the sound of that was an understatement. However, there was one part of the rules Cas hadn't mentioned. So, Dean asked him in a shaky voice, "W-What happens if I don't last that long?" God, he felt embarrassed having to say that out loud. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The playfulness and joy completely left Cas' face in an instant. His eyes locked onto Dean like a laser, his tone was stern and threatening, "Then I'll come for you and eat you--the next time you're asleep." </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Dean had absolutely no doubt he meant it as a promise. </em> <em>Yet, his tampered-with brain couldn't allow him to feel such fear. He simply continued to drift, with the fact of his words now swimming in his mind. He was going to finally be eaten if he didn't play by the rules. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The circles on his thighs stopped and then Cas's lips were wrapped around the head of his cock. He felt no need to be gentle or ease into it, he sucked him hard, hallowing his cheeks. This sent Dean attempting to arch his back off the table, but the cuffs mostly held him down, he was only able to successfully lift his head. The faint buzzing in his entrance only felt better with the stimulation of his cock now involved. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After a few hard sucks from Cas, his mouth inched all the way down, taking him to the root. His tongue rubbing against his underside and his head hitting the back of Cas' throat had Dean humming in satisfaction. His breathing began to pick up, the collar inevitably starting to restrict him further. The blend of pain and pleasure was absolutely perfect. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean choked at the same time as Cas did while beginning to swallow him. He couldn't suppress the moan that had slipped out of his mouth at the feeling of his cock sliding down the confines of Cas' throat. His head, which was raised above him, now slammed back against the table, stinging a bit as he did, which Dean couldn't admit he didn't do too hard on purpose. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>The angel managed to keep him down longer than any human could, </em> <em>clearly not needing to come back up for air. This had Dean withering underneath him, resisting the urge not to buck his hips up further inside. Despite the fact that all of this was a mirage, Dean still didn't like the idea of potentially injuring his best friend. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean was already close. He weakly moaned out to signal at such, "So close, so close, Cas." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean expected him to stop in order to keep him from coming, but instead, he swallowed him down unbelievably harder. Dean gasped and his vision went white, feeling incredible. He felt himself on the brink of orgasm, prepared to crumble on just the first round. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And that was when Cas decided to let up. He released his cock in one swift movement, letting it slap back against Dean's stomach. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean squeezed his eyes shut as his body shuddered, trying to come before realizing it couldn't at the very last second. His nerves take their time settling down, Dean's breathing takes longer. By the time he's almost completely tipped back from the edge, his skin is damp with sweat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean was completely blissed out, and he hadn't even come. His brain went so foggy that he didn't register at first that Cas had selected the second setting, causing Dean's hole to vibrate slightly faster. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When he did he bit his lip and moaned, hoping round two would feel even better than the first. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas provided him another second to relax before his mouth was on him again, lodging his cock just as deep as it had been down his throat. This time, Cas looked up at Dean, making eye contact with him. The pure sight of Cas widening his eyes as he took his cock deep in his mouth sent him barreling toward an orgasm faster than the first. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>His pulse quickened and his breathing was a mess all over again. The cuffs went taught at his wrists when he desperately pulled against them, praying they'd magically snap free to let him grip Cas' hair. Yet after a few tugs he knew he was helplessly restrained, which knowing that equally disappointed and excited him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Cas released his cock out of his mouth again, he then leaned in and started gingerly flicking his tongue against Dean's sensitive slit, which was still dribbling precum down his shaft. Each gentle touch of Cas' tongue had him moaning, "Cas, so good.....again, please....ugh, Cas" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just the small movements of his tongue and the plug inside him was enough to bring him close again. His sounds grew louder, more strangled, Dean choked harder, it was incredible. It was everything Dean could ever hope for and Cas was barely touching him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He tugged against the cuffs when he felt himself on the edge, not being able to keep himself still or pinned against the table any longer. The useless struggle and his inability to breathe made him ready to explode. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Until Cas retracted his head entirely and this time, shut off the plug. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean pouted at the sudden loss of feeling in his ass as well as his second failed attempt at an orgasm, which wound up being even harder to keep down than the first. His body clenched trying to hold in all the pleasure that was rolling through his body, desperate for release. It took almost a minute until he could let his body go slack against the table. He was praying he could even make it to eight at this point. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He still felt good again afterward, like he'd already achieved his climax. The same post-orgasmic wave the he usually felt, washed over him now. Despite how tense his body still remained, his mind was tingly and euphoric. Dean had no idea being edged could feel like this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After a solid five minutes, Cas was confident he was ready for the third setting. He switched it on and Dean immediately responded to the more intense vibration inside him. His mouth fell open as he choked. The lack of oxygen only made his brain more fuzzy and the room began to spin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He loved this. He couldn't get enough. Of this helplessly submissive feeling. He loved that it was Cas making him feel it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The angel took his cock fully again, bobbing his head slowly. Dean groaned, feeling his shaft brush in and out of Cas's hot mouth and tongue. This time, he couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips up as much as the cuffs allowed. The tip hit the back of Cas' throat twice before hands were holding him down forcefully. Dean knew now that Cas could handle his extra movements with ease, and that further restraining him was just to assert more dominance over him--as if he needed it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The basement was now filled with obscene and loud slurping as Cas moved faster. He hummed, Dean's cock feeling every vibration of his voice drum against it. That made Dean close again. He knew the periods between each high were only going to get shorter, making the game more difficult. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas picked up the pace and Dean started panting, tugging against the cuffs. He was beginning to create a routine. Next came the choking, which propelled him even closer. And then Dean's warning to Cas, "S-Stop, ugh I'm gonna-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas obliged and came to a halt. He seemed to already know that there would be very little leeway this time around. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He lifted his shoulders and stood up tall again before stepping around the table, landing beside Dean's face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean barely noticed, his vision went too spotty to see, he was only barely able to make out his footsteps. The same wave crashed on top of him again and Dean couldn't focus on anything other than the pleasure rumbling through him, the plug heightening it more so than the last. Dean had gone from panting to gasping for air--or for better control over his senses. It certainly wasn't because he didn't absolute love how he felt now, it was surly because he knew he wasn't going to make it if it continued to get more intense--which he knew it would. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas forcefully grabbed Dean's jaw to look up at him after he'd probably called his name a few times, but Dean hadn't heard him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It took one look at the glazed over, mindless expression on Dean's face for Cas to let go of him and smile. He then instead petted his head and chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fuck you stupid."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean blinked a few times, his vision clearing slightly. He could now feel Cas' hand against his head, but his ears still rung and his brain felt like jello. Dean had never been in such a prolonged state of arousal before and he never wanted to come down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas made his way back to the end of the table after a couple minutes of just enjoying what a mess Dean had become under his ministrations. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A button was pressed again and Dean's whole body was buzzing now, this sensation alone could've been enough to eventually bring him to the brink of bliss again. But Cas didn't want to make it easier on him. He gave his mouth a break in favor on stroking him with an enclosed fist, the other hand reaching lower and messaging his balls. Dean bit his lip so hard he drew blood. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>First, his pumping was slow, to give Dean a chance to actually build up again. He actually allowed the hunter to roll his hips into his hand, letting Dean fuck himself at the pace he wanted. </em> <em>Each thrust elicited a small noise from him, something related to a hum. His eyes were shut again, sweat rolled down his forehead. The cuffs had begun to harshly rub away at the skin on his wrists and he wonderfully felt the burn. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas merely egged him on, his voice gravelly and lower than Dean had ever heard it, "You're such a good slut. You love being a little slut for me." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, Dean loved that word. His hips moved faster into his palm. When he would hit the table again as he moved down, the plug would push further into his ass. It became a lovely back and forth rhythm of getting his cock stroked quicker and then fucking himself deeper. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean was unraveling again, faster than before. His movement grew sloppy and he started muttering random praise, "Fuck, Cas....So good...you're so good." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas' hand fully took over to get him the rest of the way, wildly tugging at his cock. Dean's muffled screams didn't stop him from continuing when he knew he was at his limit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean tried his best to hold it in, to be good for his angel. His hands balled into fists, his nails leaving indentations in his flesh. His body clenched. Sweat poured out of him. Until he couldn't take it anymore and began to beg, "Please, Cas, Please. Stop, Stop....I can't...I-I can't....please." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And only then did Cas let go. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It took all of Dean's remaining strength to keep him from falling off that edge. It was truthfully one of the hardest thing he'd ever had to do physically. When his almost-spike crashed it was beyond glorious. Instead of a wave, it was like an entire ocean had knocked him to the ground. He soaked in the pleasure, never wanting it to end but knowing it inevitably had to at some point. He couldn't even remember what he'd been so worried about when they'd first started. It felt like a distant memory. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean had to agree with Cas. He was being fucked absolutely stupid. He couldn't form a real thought to save his life--in this case, probably literally. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wasn't given the chance to fully come down from his high before Cas was stroking him again and turning the setting to five. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh God, Five. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Five was intense. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Five was vibrating against him at a speed so fast, </em> <em>Dean was close again. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was already trying to provide a warning, yet most of his words were inaudible and he only choked over them instead, "Too f-fast....C-Cas, I-I'm not....Stop."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cas didn't seem keen on listening until the sound of a shoe scraping against the concrete dragged his attention--and his hands, away. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Cas and Dean both looked over their shoulders, they saw Cas standing a few feet away. The real Cas. His actual best friend. Not the fake fantasy that was driving him certifiably insane. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And Real Cas couldn't even hide his utter shock. His eyes were wide, mouth hung open, gaping at the both of them. His left arm, which he had outstretched, seeming to scan the area, was quickly lowering to his side. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He never took his eyes off of Dean, like he couldn't tear himself away. He hardly paid any mind to his stunt double who was glaring daggers into him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dean expected to feel shame, like he'd been caught red handed. Probably most rational people would react as such.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But when was Dean ever the rational type?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. Seeing Cas. The real deal. Sent him finally spiraling over. Seeing Cas watch him with such intensity, knowing that the state he was in was all because of him, made him come so hard he saw stars. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realize now that I've made this story so much more kinky than I ever originally intended. I feel like no ones complaining tho lmao</p><p>Please leave me kudos and comments if you liked what you read. And if you didn't......I guess you can yell at me, no hard feelings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Caught Between an Angel and a Hard Place (Literally)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The succubus drains more out of Dean than any of them were anticipating. He struggles to both stay awake and know what’s real. </p><p>Meanwhile, Cas struggles to hold back on taking what he wants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! So sorry this took so damn long! I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up faster, which will probably be the last one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke up screaming. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he climaxed. His palm hugged his neck tighter and his other hand moved swiftly against the bulge in his pants, working him through his release. His boxers, which were still slightly wet from earlier, became soaked with cum again. This time, Dean could feel the dampness all the way through the thick material of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>The friction created by his hand didn't stop, however, because Dean was still surprisingly hard. He still felt his body crave more and his nerves were on fire. </p><p> </p><p>Dean did away with the choking, tiny gasps were able to spring free from his mouth when he did. He palmed himself faster, biting his lip and feeling the pleasure in the pit of his stomach build again. </p><p> </p><p>During his leisurely activity, he noticed another weight pressed into the mattress beside him. There was a shuffle of sheets and then the bed rocked slightly before he heard a deep voice rumble, "Dean."</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to see Cas <em>smirking at him and his disheveled state. Much to Dean's surprise, he leaned in closer, placing a hand on his knee before moving farther upward. Until Cas' hand was replacing his own. He grasped Dean's erection through his pants rougher and faster than Dean had, which forced a pleasurable sigh out of him. He kept eye contact with the angel as he strategically jerked him off, knowing just the right amount of pressure and speed to use to have Dean on the edge in the space of a minute. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>When Cas' hand picked up the pace, </em>he was coming again. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm Cas, you're so good." He moaned as he laid himself flat on the bedspread, his incredible dream and everything that followed loosened his muscles and calmed his stress. His eyes closed for a second before his fun was ruined with the shakiness of Cas' voice.</p><p> </p><p>"T-that um.....I didn't..." </p><p> </p><p>When Dean peaked open an eye, Cas was sitting next to him, beyond flustered. His gaze stayed trained on Dean regardless. His hands remained stationary in his lap, nowhere near Dean's crotch. </p><p> </p><p>It hit Dean the following second. </p><p> </p><p><em>Just another hallucination</em>. What really happened, was that Dean jerked himself off, staring right at Cas the entire time, clearly so out of it that Cas must've been able to put the pieces together that Dean was experiencing a different reality. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean sat back up and covered his face with his hands, mentally cursing himself out for not being able to tell the obvious difference between real Cas and not. He stuttered over his apology, “S-Sorry. Shit, I didn’t mean to—“ </p><p> </p><p>Cas cut him off, while noticeably scooting an inch further away from the hunter who was still coming down from his high, “I understand.” That was also when Dean recognized a tinge of something more upbeat in his tone. It was subtle, but not enough to slip past his radar. Maybe he wasn’t as uncomfortable as Dean originally thought....<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nonetheless, Dean groaned and harshly rubbed his hands down his features, “We need to catch this son of a bitch soon. Preferably, before I run out of clean underwear.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Cas shifted around, “Well.....We don’t exactly have a choice.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean was unsure what he meant until he began to replay his dream in his mind. He remembered the succubus, telling him he wasn’t allowed to come without permission. He remembered hearing it’s threat to eat him if he did. And then Cas had shown up......</p><p> </p><p>And that deal had gone right out the window. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Fuck.” Dean cursed as he climbed off the bed because he wanted to put more space between him and Cas and also because his nerves decided to spike. His mind was racing with emotions. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He had every intention of pacing around—or leaving all together, before his vision went blurry at the edges and he felt too light headed to stand. He collapsed back onto the mattress with a gasp and now Cas was standing and rushing to the other side of the heart. He laid a hand on his shoulder earnestly, “Dean, are you alright?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean was so winded and his surroundings were spinning so fast he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. Whatever happened during this dream, hit him a thousand times harder than the rest. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dean!” Cas had yelled his name after he’d said it multiple times and Dean hadn’t so much as reacted to it. He had stared at the ceiling with a glazed over look in his eyes. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>When the hunter was eventually pulled back into his surroundings by the angel, he attempted to rise from the bed again. Until Cas was pushing on his shoulders to keep him seated. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too weak.” Cas stated to him. It came out more as an observation than an insult. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Dean knew this but still decided to comment otherwise, “You really know how to flatter a girl, Cas.” </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The angel merely rolled his eyes and joined him sitting down, wether Dean wanted him there or not. Their thighs shamelessly touched at the sides, which excited Dean more than he was comfortable admitting to. But then again, Cas had just watched him touch himself and stare directly at him while he did it, he didn’t exactly have a lot of dignity left to lose. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Cas spoke softly, leaning in slightly closer to Dean, “Are you alright?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean genuinely looked at him and shrugged, “This one is really hitting me, Cas. I don’t know why.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“The succubus.....It must have drained a lot out of you.” He stated. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They had read about it earlier that morning. What truly makes succubi so dangerous is the fact that they suck their victims slowly. Mostly of arousal. But also of life force. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Dean was having the literal life sucked out of him.</p><p> </p><p>Cas could sense as such just by looking at him. His face was pale, a hint of bags had developed under his eyes, his lids barely stayed open on their own. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They didn’t have a lot of time left. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean ferociously yawned and then felt <em>a hand grasp his thigh. <br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p><br/>
His head shot up in surprise to see Cas <em>biting his lip while knowingly enjoying teasing him. His hand rested only a few inches away from the damp area of Dean’s jeans. He swooped his head in close, making Dean’s breath hitch. <br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>
  <em><br/>
He practically purred at him, “Did you come for me, slut?” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean shivered before giving an answer, “Y-Yes.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<em>“Couldn’t even hold on for another second when you saw me watching you.” The angel chuckled. He squeezed his thigh tightly while his other hand proceeded to stroke his cheek. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean let his eyes fall shut at the gentle touch and whimpered at him, his tired and muddled brain had forgotten to flood him with shame afterward. He never realized until all of this began happening to him that he liked drifting in the feeling of submission. Especially when it was Cas in control. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean.” However, Real Cas was still there to pull him out of it. It sounded soft and monotonous, like he'd already said it too many times and his name began to not sound like a word anymore. He was actually surprised when Dean blinked and squinted at him in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"What's-" Dean paused when he realized a hand was indeed holding his thigh. Cas' hand was being held there forcefully by Dean's sudden needy desperation to be touched by him. Dean almost felt bad, but he remembered that Cas was stronger than him. If he was truly uncomfortable, all he had to do was shove his hand out of his grasp. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Dean had hardly noticed because he was more focused on the fact that he was leaning in toward Cas. Their faces were close. Their lips closer. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean’s eyes latched onto Cas’ only to see him returning the favor. This time, Dean saw the same cloud of sadness, but it was tinged with excitement. Hope, even. And it almost startled Dean at the sight. His breath felt trapped in his throat, he felt unable to speak but also unable to move away. </p><p> </p><p>Cas appeared to experience a similar issue. He wasn't able to stop himself from staring at the hunter's mouth, wetting his own lips with his tongue. Dean could practically see the gears turning in his head. Like he was deciding if he should finally take what he wanted. While Dean stayed where he was at halfway, mentally begging him to make a decision. Hopefully, a good one. </p><p> </p><p>But his heart sank once again when he heard Cas sigh and lean farther away from him, propping himself on one of his elbows as the upper half of his body fell backward. </p><p> </p><p>Dean naturally moved away disappointed for what seemed like the tenth time that day. From the corner of his vision he could see Cas hopelessly trying to divert his gaze anywhere except the man on the bed beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's lips curved upward at an idea. A naughty idea. </p><p> </p><p>Cas had made the mistake of leaving his hand on Dean's thigh, and only realized as such when he felt it being dragged up Dean's leg. </p><p> </p><p>Dean shuddered when his palm finally reached the bulge between his legs. He felt horny again, despite already coming twice just a few minutes ago. The heightened state of arousal theory was really gaining traction. Dean's body felt like it was on fire. He suddenly wanted to be touched. Needed it. And he knew Cas was the only one who could satiate him. </p><p> </p><p>Dean surprisingly didn't need to aid Cas into <em>softly squeezing his reappearing erection through his jeans. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Dean breathed out and let his head fall back. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're that much of a slut, huh? You're even past begging for it?" Cas chuckled and continued working him, making Dean go wild. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hunter bit his lip and nodded as a form of an answer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Dean." Cas growled as he squeezed him harder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, shit." Dean groaned. His dick was fully hard now. </p><p> </p><p>"Dean!" The real Cas yelled at him. His eyes were wide and his mouth was parted slightly. It was a splitting image of the face he'd made when he watched Dean in his dream. And remembering that weirdly only made him hornier. Maybe he liked the idea of Cas watching just a little bit too much...</p><p> </p><p>Dean's hand loosened around Cas' and came to a halt. His hand now rested gingerly on top of the angel's, which surprisingly to Dean, didn't move away. </p><p> </p><p>Dean's cock throbbed upon him seeing Cas' look of astonishment settle into something along the lines of curiosity. His eyebrows pulled tightly together but his eyes relaxed to a certain degree. His lips subtly curved upward just enough for him to notice. </p><p> </p><p>Dean wasn't sure if he was still hallucinating or not. </p><p> </p><p>And he was even less sure when the next second, Cas gave his length inside his jeans another squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>Dean gawked at the unexpected movement and groaned, "Shit, Cas." His first instinct was to keep his voice down, to feel embarrassed by the volume, but his second thought was that Cas had already gotten more than an earful and once more wasn't really going to change that. </p><p> </p><p>Cas' eyes stayed pinned to his face, watching his reaction. <em>Fucking watching him. </em></p><p> </p><p>Cas gave one long stroke up his cock, which Dean hummed in pleasure as he ground against his hand, while resuming what he'd done earlier, starting to move their hands once again. The pace was dauntingly slow but at least it was something. At least it was<em> Cas</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Cas let the joyous endeavor continue for a few more seconds, taking in the sight of Dean coming undone beside him, before finally retracting his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Dean was so blissed out it took a couple seconds for the lack of pressure to register in his brain. When it did he slumped back against the mattress in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>"We shouldn't." Cas whispered before peeling himself off the bed. He sat in the chair in the corner by the bathroom. Dean still hadn't been bothered to move it since yesterday, which felt like centuries ago at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Dean pouted at him as he felt his crotch throb with need. He had no idea what had gotten into him. He felt like a teenager all over again. </p><p> </p><p>But all of his desire was quickly replaced with anger. He was sick of never getting the things he wanted. He felt like even though Chuck was gone he was still punishing him for reasons unexplained. </p><p> </p><p>What Dean would give for just one win. One no-strings-attached-everything-turns-out-perfectly-fine win. A win just for him, for a change. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck your stupid curse." Dean grumbled as he rested his head in the palm of his hands. He could feel the venom in his words. </p><p> </p><p>When he could literally hear Cas' shoulders tighten with tension, he realized he wasn't the only one who was mad. And the angel's response proved him right, "It wasn't just the curse that stopped me."</p><p> </p><p>"My ass." Dean scoffed, when he lifted his head, he glared at the angel, "Besides, if this shit all depends on your true happiness, then can't you just change it?"</p><p> </p><p>Cas bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. He focused on the ugly carpet this time, "You make it sound so simple."</p><p> </p><p>"That's because it is."</p><p> </p><p>"You think that I wouldn't have already tried?" Dean felt unexpected fear when Cas raised his voice at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Obviously not hard enough." Dean's upper lift stiffened and his arms folded over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"You would rather it not be you?" He squinted at him. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd prefer if people experienced as little enjoyment as possible upon seeing my face, Yes. It makes my job easier." Dean huffed. Although the thought of Cas never looking at him in the way he often did ever again sparked a pang in his chest. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Dean......I-“ </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” The hunter snapped while rolling his eyes</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I don’t mean to disappoint you.” Cas’ head sulked in shame. His eyes looked heavy. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I said whatever, Cas.” He shot back. His mouth tasted bitter with frustration. </p><p> </p><p>Then there was silence. Intense, deafening, silence. It was only interrupted by Dean's incessant yawning. Every time he did it Cas would glance over at him for just a second. </p><p> </p><p>After about his fifth yawn, <em>Cas Adjacent rejoined him on the bed. Soft, warm lips moved against his ear and hot breath fanned the side of his face, "I almost forgot about panties."</em></p><p> </p><p>Dean swallowed hard and shuddered. He knew exactly what he was alluding to. And it excited him. Probably because he was already hard and horny out of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Are you going to wear some nice panties for me, pet?" Cas Adjacent growled. <br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When Dean looked up to see Cas still sitting across the room he was able to not let himself get sucked into the mirage. As hands grazed his chest he knew to keep his reactions minimal. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to eat you if we don’t stop it.” Cas had said after it was quiet for way too long, at least on his end of things. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean shut his eyes so he could focus on the real conversation and not the imaginary one trying so desperately to win his attention. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“My dream. You....” But sentences didn’t come easy to the Winchester. His brain still felt hazy and tired. Even with the intense arousal coursing through him, keeping him a bit more alert, he could still fall asleep at the drop of a hat. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“I only heard fragments here and there, I was more focused on tuning in on the location, but I understood enough to know that you’re in trouble.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And I loved watching you come.” Fake Cas pressed a kiss into his neck. <br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Apparently Dean was too quiet for too long because soon he was getting called on by the angel. He had apparently said something else that he hadn't heard, "What?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I was fortunate enough to get the location just before you...."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Came so hard for me." Another voice was mumbling against his skin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean's eyes opened again, both of the Cas' voices blended together in a confusing mixture that left him paranoid. That's also when it occurred to him that the room was beginning to spin. He felt unbelievably tired. He now feared the possibility of passing out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I can't...I...can't sleep...must be awake." Dean mumbled to himself. He grasped the sheets below him for balance. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was enough of a visual for Cas to sense something was wrong. He was barreling out of the chair and crouching in front of Dean in an instant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A hand was placed on his shoulder, which only confused Dean more considering there were already hands on him. He didn't know who was who anymore. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas was staring up at him unable to hide his worry in his expression, "Dean, tell me what's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Another identical voice sang in his ear, "What did you do, slut?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dean."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tell me." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Came so hard for you." He mumbled as he grew too tired to keep himself elevated off the bed. He fell completely backward and let his body sprawl out. His eyes fluttered shut before he was being violently shaken awake. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dean you can't fall sleep, remember? Dean?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Otherwise I'll eat you." It whispered beside him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, fuck. There it is, </em>Dean thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He blinked himself back from his delusions. The room had slowed down slightly and he felt like he could more distinctly differentiate reality from not. He still felt too tired to sit up, though. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Cas." Was all he croaked out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps we have even less time than we imagined." Cas let out a rattled breath and pulled a phone out of his trench coat. He stood up but still remained by Dean's side as he dialed a number. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean squinted at him and questioned, "What-What are you doing?" He was out of breath despite doing close to nothing other the last ten minutes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Calling Sam, he's going to have to meet us there."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It took quite a bit of effort for Cas to both drag Dean into the car--The car he'd taken from the bunker and had been driving since he'd been off on his own, and also keep Dean awake. He had to keep one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the hunter's shoulder to shake him awake. Dean tried his best as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Meanwhile, fantasy Cas sat on his lap while whispering dirty things in his ear. While also promising to eat him, which left Dean feeling equally turned on and terrified. </p><p> </p><p>The drive was only 20 minutes. Considering succibi needed to be in close proximity to it's prey in order to affect them, it made sense why the distance was short. The car wound up parked on gravel and Cas was scooping an exhausted Dean out of the passenger side when he saw the impala parked a few feet away, Sam leaned against the trunk with his arms crossed over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>When Dean was able to focus hard enough on his surroundings, which were ever-changing as Cas proceeded to drag him closer toward his brother, he could see a torn down building in the distance. Every step he took he could feel himself getting drowsier. They were definitely at the right place. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Cas gently placed Dean next to Sam, propped up against the car for balance. He laid his entire body weight on the backseat door. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Sam barely took one look at him before he frowned and exhaled, “He looks terrible” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not exactly a panty dropper.” Dean sarcastically shot back with all the strength he had left in him. The world was beginning to spin again. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>His younger brother simply ignored him and looked at Cas, “I got the dog blood and made some wooden stakes while I was at it. Are you positive it’s in there?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cas nodded, "Yes, I sense it's presence." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." Sam said before turning around and opening the trunk. All of the usual weapons were spread out in front of them in organized piles. Dean wasn't the tidiest but he still insisted on keeping his car neat. Sam obviously reached for the new items inside. He handed Cas the stakes and a jar of red liquid.He then opened up one of Dean's duffle bags and began rummaging around in it, "I figure even if guns can't take it out, it might slow it down so......What are my sweatpants doing in here?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean perked up upon hearing his brother's confusion. He slightly pushed himself off the car and tried to stop him from inspecting the item thoroughly, "Wait a second-"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But it was too late. Sam was already scrunching his nose at the giant hole in the crotch as well as the now dry and crusted substance surrounding it. He threw them back in the bag in disgust, "Dude, Gross! Seriously? In <em>my </em>clothes?"</p><p> </p><p>Cas now kept his gaze trained on Dean. His eyes narrowed at him--but not in annoyance, rather just intrigue. Dean figured he was probably just wondering how he managed to rip through his pants. He kept his head tilted upward, chin raised while seeming to search for the answer inside Dean to his unspoken question. Meanwhile, Dean didn't hold back in looking right back at him, surprisingly devoid of bashfulness. If Cas had found a pair of Dean's pants ripped up and covered in cum on any other day, he would've stared at the pavement while his cheeks turned crimson. But given recent events, he could barely find it in himself to care about Cas' judgement. </p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe an angel palming you through your jeans changes you as a person</em>, Dean thought to himself. When the memory of them in the motel room a mere half hour ago replayed in his mind, the world around him spun faster and his stumbled over nothing. Suddenly, Sam's hands were pressed against his shoulders to hold him steady. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we need to kill this thing and fast. Cas, you go in through the front, I'll go around back." Sam instructed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean's head lazily lifted from his chest as he chimed in, "What about me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sam scoffed and angled him back against the car, "You stay here and wait until the job is done." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Dean wasn't having it. He reluctantly fought against Sam holding him down, "The Hell I am." He grumbled. He attempted to stand on his own when Sam eased up on him. He posture was wobbly but he managed to stay standing when he focused hard enough to get his surroundings to stay still. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dean, we can handle this by ourselves.” Sam pleaded. Dean looked over at Cas to see that he was awkwardly focused on the pavement, clearly not wanting to involve himself in what was probably soon to be an argument. He also noticed the three stakes were now drenched in dog’s blood. He’d done it while they were bantering. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you can, but I’m coming.” He replied and gently grabbed one of the stakes from Cas’ hand. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dean—“ </p><p> </p><p>“It’s already coming after me, which means I’ll make good bait.” He defended. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Which, shockingly, didn’t reassure anyone. In fact, this time Cas actually said something, “You are not going to sacrifice yourself over—“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>”For fuck’s sake, I’ll be fine. I trust that you’ll kill it before it eats me, anyway.” Dean sighed. He seemed to be able to stand up now without a lot of assistance. He could do this. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dean—“ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take the front entrance.” He announced as he stormed away from them. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He faintly heard them call his name as he climbed the steps. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to leave kudos-or if I take way too damn long to update, some mildly aggressive comments lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>